Life As We Know It
by SammyFranks
Summary: Kyle's given the responsibility of caring for Casey when Ricky's involved in a fatal accident. How will the young uncle cope with the new found pressure of raising a child? Kyle must learn to lean on those closest to him, in order to get through one of the toughest times he's ever been through.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Sammy here, with a new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy and please review and let me know what you think. I got this idea from the movie, 'Life As We Know It' (hence the title) however this is (obviously) quite different.**

* * *

It hurt. Everything hurt. Her mind, her heart; everything. Her whole being hurt as she drove along the road. She didn't want to be driving, she didn't want to have to drive to and from the prison every week for twenty years. It wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to do it.

Her precious baby boy, named after the uncle he'd never know, was asleep in his car seat. He was so unaware of the pain his mother was in. She glanced at the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign and completely lost it, tears streamed down her face, dripping onto her t-shirt as she sobbed.

Ricky wasn't sure when it happened, or what happened exactly but suddenly through blurry eyes she realised she'd swerved up off the road. Panic filled her as she grabbed the handbrake. A startled scream left her as she realised that the car was headed for a tree.

An elder woman driving behind the red jeep, witnessed the car strike the tree. The collision causing the tree to crash down on top of the vehicle. She gasped. She glanced behind her, where the traffic seemed to have come to a halt, in shock of the incident that had just occurred. Thinking quickly on her feet she pulled off the road, parking her car and reaching for her mobile.

The driver of the car behind her followed in her lead, hoping out of the car and rushing to the crashed car. His eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious women. "Quick, send for help!" Suddenly becoming aware of the cries coming from the back of the car, he shouted, "Oh my word! There's a child in the car! I can't see him though!"

It didn't take long for an ambulance to arrive, with police cars in tow. They quickly removed Ricky from the vehicle, she was unconscious. Blood seeped from cuts all over to body, mostly on her face and arms.

"There's damage to her ribs, she needs to get to Northern Districts. Now." The paramedic shouted. They lifted her stretcher into the ambulance. He made his way over to where the baby, found in the car was being held by another paramedic.

"He seems to be okay. Obviously he needs to be checked out by a paediatrician." She informed her colleague.

"Are we alright to go?" The witnesses the accident asked him. "You're going to make sure the little one's okay?"

"Yes ma'am. We will. If the police have your details for further contact, then you should be alright to go about your day."

When the first ambulance arrived at the hospital and Ricky was rushed inside the hospital, Nate was just beginning his shift.

"Ricky!" He gasped, seeing the blonde lying on the stretcher. Instantly springing into action he began sending for other hospital staff. He wasn't sure how severe her injuries were but she didn't look great.

When Hannah entered the hospital room she seemed worried, "Nate? What happened? I heard about Ricky?"

Nate glanced at the nurse, before back at his colleagues. He decided that the three were doing the best they could and quickly made his way over to her.

"I don't know, a car crash. We've placed her in an induced coma. Call Kyle. Now." Nate rushed back to Ricky's bedside.

Hannah followed his instruction and dialled Kyle's number. "Kyle its Hannah. Ricky's been bought in, there was a car crash. You need to get here, now." Hannah said as soon as he answered.

Panic rose in the male's voice, "A car crash? What? Oh my god, the baby. Where's the baby? She went to the prison, to introduce the baby to Brax. Where is he? Is he okay?"

Hannah listened to his panicked words, before cutting him off. "She had the baby with her? I'll go find out, right now. But Kyle, you need to get here."

"I'm on my way." He told her instantly, hanging up.

Hannah rushed to the reception, "Sarah. Has a baby boy been bought in? Involved in a car crash?"

The receptionist clicked on her keyboard quickly, "In the past hour. There's been one. He's in the children's ward and has no substantial injuries." She looked at Hannah after reading the information from her computer screen.

"Thanks Sarah! Can you page me when Kyle Braxton arrives?" Sarah nodded and went back to her work.

When Kyle arrived, flustered and panicked. Hannah rushed to him, "Kyle. The baby's alright. He's in the children's ward and has a few, light bruises but that's all."

Kyle felt sick to his stomach, thinking about a newborn baby with bruises. It wasn't right. "But he's okay?" Hannah nodded.

"What about Ricky? Where is she?" Kyle asked glancing around the sterile hospital, he'd never liked the smell of hospitals and while Northern Districts wasn't as bad as some he'd visited, it still made him feel queasy.

"They've placed her in an induced coma. If you'd like to come with me, Nate will know more." Hannah offered, Kyle nodded and followed her down the hall into an elevator.

"Kyle, you're here. You're wanting to know about Ricky?" Nate asked as soon as he saw the pair.

"Yes." Kyle snapped, tapping his foot nervously.

"Come into my office," Nate motioned for Kyle to enter the small room. He did. He sat down and glared at the doctor, he seemed to be in no rush to inform Kyle of Ricky's condition.

"We've placed Ricky in an induced coma. She's broken two ribs and her left leg, she's received deep cuts over her face, neck and arms." Kyle's stomach flipped as he heard about Ricky's injuries.

"But she's going to be alright yeah?" He asked quietly.

Nate said nothing for a minute, "We've sent her in for scans and her brain movement isn't what we'd like." Kyle's eyes widened. "But we're hoping that it will increase over time, and tomorrow we'll look at lowering her sedation levels."

"And then she'll wake up?" Kyle asked, desperation laced his voice. "Nate she has a baby. She has to wake up."

"I can't guarantee anything, I'm sorry Kyle. If she wakes up, there are no guarantee's she'll recover."

"What do you mean?" Kyle was obviously becoming distressed. Hannah stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyle is there anyone you want me to call?" She offered. He shook his head. "Do you want to go and see your nephew? I'll take you to him."

Kyle looked at her blankly. "Come on. He could probably do with a familiar face."

Kyle reluctantly stood up. "He could probably do with his mother." He muttered following her out.

Hannah watched as Kyle's façade fell away as soon as he saw his nephew. "Hey little man. How're you doing?"

The baby who was lying awake looked up at his uncle, content in just staring up at him. Kyle smiled and ran finger over his cheek, before the baby latched on to it with his tiny hands.

"She'll be alright. I know she will be." He whispered.

"Does he have a name yet?" Hannah asked softly. Kyle looked at her with sad eyes.

"Ricky wanted to be with Brax to choose."

Hannah nodded, "Is someone going to let him know what happened?"

"She'll alright. There's no need to worry him." He told her, without looking away from his nephew. The baby oblivious to the seriousness of his surroundings, continued to watch his uncle as he laid in the cot.

"Kyle. It's not looking good."

"Don't say that. She's going to wake up." He growled, clearly in denial.

"Can I call anyone for you? Ash, Billie, Denny?" Hannah asked, genuinely wanting to help him. She wasn't sure of anyone else that Kyle was close with.

"Why would I want Billie here?" He snapped. The last thing he wanted was her harassing him.

Hannah paused, she only knew about Billie from what Phoebe had told her. "Okay. What about Phoebe? Should I call her?" She asked cautiously.

Kyle didn't respond. He was obviously very hurt, confused and worried and it pained Hannah to see him like this. "You can pick him up if you'd like. He'd be fine to home if, Ricky weren't…" Hannah trailed off, mentally kicking herself for mentioning her.

"What's going to happen to him, while she's in here?" Kyle asked as he handled the baby carefully.

"Actually that's what I'm here for." A females voice interrupted them. "This is baby Braxton?"

Kyle and Hannah turned around to see an elder female, with greying hair. Smiling at them both, her smile seemed genuine as she looked towards the baby being cradled in Kyle's arms.

Kyle nodded, unsure of who this woman was. The woman registered his confusion and chuckled lightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Julia Simpson. I'm a social worker, the hospital have informed of the situation." She said kindly.

Kyle's eyes widened, "You're not going to take him away, are you?" He'd never really liked social workers. The ones he'd met when he was a teenager were never kind to him.

"Julia, this is Kyle. He's this little one's uncle." Hannah introduced them.

"Hi, Kyle." Kyle nodded lightly, still unsure of the woman. "If I can help it, I won't be taking him away."

Kyle protectively held the baby closer to him.

Julia watched him with soft eyes, it was evident that he was very protective of the young child.

"Julia, I see you've met Kyle." Nate said as he walked into the room and over to where the other's stood.

"I was telling Julia," Nate looked at Kyle, "That it would be beneficial for your nephew to be taken home by yourself." Nate knew how much help Kyle had been to Ricky in the week that he was born and how great of an uncle he had been.

"Dr Cooper was saying you live with Ms Sharpe and her son?" Julia asked him.

"Yeah, I do." Kyle told her, he wasn't really sure how to react to her comment.

"Well, if he's been given the all clear then would you be willing to care for the little one until Ms Sharpe's condition changes?" Julia asked him.

"Of course. I'll do whatever you, he, and Ricky needs. Julia you just can't take him away." Kyle said firmly, getting slightly worked up towards the end.

Julia nodded quickly, "I'm not taking him away from you, Kyle. It's okay. There's no need for you to stress."

Kyle nodded, "Is it alright if I go and see Ricky?" Nate nodded and offered to show him the way.

Hannah watched as the two left, and turned to Julia. "That baby is in the best possible hands, I'm sure of it."

Julia nodded, "He seems to be. Alright, well if there's any change on Ms Sharpe's condition, I'll be in touch."

Hannah nodded and the two left the room, Julia to return to her office and Hannah returning to the nurses station to make a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! How are you all? Good? Bad? Can I please just tell you how much I kept struggling to refer to Casey as 'the baby' or 'nephew' like I had to keep deleting Casey from the sentence because they didn't know his name yet.**

Kyle inhaled sharply as soon as he saw Ricky's fragile body lying in the hospital bed. She looked terrible, he looked down at the baby in his arms and was suddenly thankful for the child's young age, so that he didn't have to see have to see his mother this way.

"Nate," He said quietly, looking towards the doctor. Ricky was not in a good way, all Kyle's hope flew out the door.

Nate nodded reluctantly, "Her chances are very slim. And if she were to wake up, the brain damage would be extensive."

Tears swelled in Kyle's eyes as he thought about the young boy in his arms, growing up without his mum alive, and his father being in jail. "This isn't right."

"It's not. It's absolutely not." Nate agreed.

Kyle didn't say anything and just watched the baby squirm lightly in his arms. Nate watched him for a moment, "I'll go ask a nurse to bring you a bottle. He might be hungry."

Kyle nodded and sat down in the seat beside Ricky's bed. He pulled out his phone and dialled the prisons number. Listening to the dial tone, he rocked the baby slowly in an attempt to prevent him from crying.

"Long Bay Correctional, how may I help you?" A female's voice asked.

"I need to talk to Darryl Braxton. It's an urgent emergency."

"An emergency? May I know whose calling?" She asked, cautiously.

"Kyle Braxton, his brother. His partner and child were in an accident." He told her, trying to remain calm.

"I'm sorry Mr Braxton but notice is required before connecting calls." She told him.

"We didn't know that there was going to be a car accident. She's not in a good way. Please, just let him talk to me?" He asked, frustration evident in his voice.

The lady on the other end paused for a moment. "I'll see what I can do. Please hold."

Kyle sighed as classical hold music began to play. "What are we going to do buddy?" Kyle wasn't sure of the answer himself. He was worried. Worried about; what would happen to his nephew, what was going to happen to Ricky and how Brax would take the news.

"Hello?" Brax's voice sounded from the phone.

"Brax?" Kyle spoke into phone, "Brax there's been an accident."

"An accident? What? When?" Brax demanded.

"A car accident, Ricky was driving back from seeing you and.." He trailed off.

"Is she okay? Is Casey alright? They're not hurt are they?" Brax asked but Kyle had stopped listening to his questions.

"Casey?" He asked softly.

"Casey. We chose Casey, you didn't know?" Brax asked.

Kyle looked down at his nephew, Casey. He wasn't sure what to feel. He smiled lightly as baby banged his fists into his own face. "Feels good to finally have a name, yeah?" He whispered.

"Kyle?" Brax's voice drew Kyle's attention away. "Are they okay? What's going on?"

"Casey," Kyle started. It felt weird to say his brother's name again, even if was under different circumstances. "He's good. He's fine. But Brax, Ricky. She's not good."

"What do you mean?" Brax asked, Kyle could hear the intense worry in his voice.

"She's in an induced coma. Broken ribs, legs and apparently if she wakes up, there'll be extensive brain damage." Kyle told him.

Brax was quiet. Kyle heard the guard on the other side of the line yelling that his time was almost up.

"Brax what to do I do?" Kyle asked panicked. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Brax always knew what to do, it was just what Brax did.

"She'll wake up though," Brax sounded sure, "Until then, you're going to be there for Casey."

"Brax," Kyle said sadly, "I don't think…." He trailed off.

"Her chances are slim." He eventually said.

"No." Brax denied.

"Two minutes!" Kyle heard the guard yell.

Kyle panicked, "Brax! I'm sorry. Um…"

He felt the phone being snatched from his ear.

"Brax, we'll look after your son. Okay. He's in great hands." Kyle looked at Phoebe, who was talking into the receiver. "And we'll be sure to keep you updated on Ricky, alright. Anything changes and you'll know. Don't worry."

Kyle watched as she nodded into the phone before hanging up. He didn't say anything, just watched as she switched the phone off.

"The prison said time was up." She said softly. He nodded.

"What are you, doing here?" He asked confused.

"Denny called me," She sat down in the chair beside him.

"Denny?" Kyle asked confused.

"She's talking to Hannah." Phoebe pointed towards the door.

Kyle wasn't sure what to say to her, and she seemed to register how he was feeling. She reached out and grabbed his hand.

He gave a small sad smile as she squeezed his hand comfortingly. They sat in silence as Kyle switched his gaze between Ricky and Casey. His heart broke as Casey began to cry, obviously tired and hungry.

"Hey, come on Case." He let go of Phoebe's hand so he could support the baby with two hands. "Shh. I'll get you some food in a minute, come on." He pulled the baby to his chest.

"Here, looks like you could use this." Hannah said, as she walked in. She held out a bottle.

Kyle took the bottle gratefully, "Thankyou." He offered it the crying baby, who greedily latched onto the bottle.

Denny who had followed Hannah into the room, stood quietly. She placed the drink and sandwich she'd bought for him on the window's ledge.

"I'm almost finished my shift, would you like me to stay?" Hannah offered.

Kyle shook his head, "I need to get this one home."

Hannah nodded, "Should I organise a car-seat hire?"

Kyle didn't respond. Phoebe glanced at him concerned before looking at Hannah. "Yeah. That would be good."

Hannah nodded and excused herself. Denny stepped forward, "Let me do that? You need to eat something."

Kyle shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Kyle." Phoebe said softly.

Kyle glanced between the two women before slowly passing the baby to Denny. He reluctantly accepted the food, and picked at the packaging.

"I'll stay with Ricky tonight." Denny said, looking up from the baby.

Kyle nodded.

The room as filled with silence until Kyle mumbled, "Casey."

Denny looked up surprised, while Phoebe who had heard him mention it before just raised an eyebrow.

"They named the baby Casey." Denny looked down at the baby, named after her late boyfriend and smiled.

"I think Casey would like that." She said, in reference to the small child's uncle.

Phoebe nodded but didn't remove her eyes from Kyle. His expression was almost unreadable, but she knew him. He was stressed out of his mind, and he was trying to keep it all together. He needed someone to be there for him, and she was going to be that someone. The Billie-Kyle situation wasn't something she could focus on, Kyle needed her.

Nate entered the room. "I'm sorry guys, but visiting hours are over." Denny nodded and motioned to the other two that she would take the baby outside.

"Kyle, we need to get into contact with Ricky's next of kin?" Nate asked carefully.

Kyle stood up, "Her parents?"

Nate nodded, "I can do it. I just need their contact details."

Kyle nodded again, "I'll look for them when I get home. I'll send them to you."

Nate nodded, "Thanks mate. Look after yourself." The doctor followed them out of the room.

"Let me drive you?" Phoebe offered.

"It's fine." Kyle shook his head, he spotted Denny and Hannah by the elevator. Casey had been placed in the car seat.

"A baby can't sit in the front seat of a ute, Kyle." She said softly.

Kyle looked at her confused before realising her point. "Oh, yeah."

"I'm going to go and talk to Nate, see if I can stick around. I'll let you know if anything change's?"

Kyle nodded, and accepted the carrier. "I'll walk out with you both." Hannah said, following Phoebe and Kyle into the elevator.

Kyle was quiet the whole drive home, Phoebe kept glancing away from the road to look at him, concerned.

"Can you keep your eyes on the road? I don't want to crash as well!" Kyle demanded.

Phoebe opened her mouth in slight shock, "I'm sorry."

Kyle grimaced, he'd heard how cold the words had sounded. "Sorry."

Phoebe shook her head, but for the rest of the drive she kept her eyes on the road. That didn't stop her mind from being solely focused on him though.

When they got inside the house, Casey had fallen asleep. Kyle unlocked the flat and placed him in the crib. He then turned around examined the flat, he wasn't sure where he would find a number for her mother.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe asked from the doorway.

"Nate needs Ricky's parents contact details." He said shortly.

"Why don't you ask Heath?" She suggested.

Kyle stopped, he looked at her and exhaled heavily. His eyes glazed over and Phoebe moved slowly towards him.

She reached up and wrapped arms around his neck, in an attempt comfort him. Kyle stood rigid for a second before, embracing her as well.

After a minute or two they let go of each other and Phoebe softly said, "I'll call Heath."

Kyle nodded and sat on the sofa, Phoebe glanced at him once more before walking over into the main house.

When she returned back to the flat, Kyle was staring absently into space. "Kyle."

"I sent the number to Nate." She said once he came out of his trance. Kyle nodded.

"What'd Heath say?" He asked.

"Not much. He didn't take the news very well." Kyle's eyes widened. Phoebe winced at her wording, "Obviously. Oh my god, I'm an idiot. Ah I spoke to Bianca though and she said they'd call you tomorrow."

Kyle nodded.

The next morning when Phoebe woke she glanced around. Kyle was sitting at the table feeding Casey a bottle. She'd stayed at the house in case Kyle needed her.

"Denny called." He told her. Phoebe nodded. "She said Ricky's mother showed up about an hour ago."

"Six?" Phoebe asked glancing at the clock.

Kyle nodded, "I have to go and speak to her. Apparently she's losing it at everyone."

"Well why don't I stay here, with Casey." Phoebe offered. It'd been a few weeks since their breakup and Phoebe knew that now was not the time to avoid him. He needed help, and he wouldn't ask anyone for it. She took the baby from, not giving him the chance to refuse.

"Phoebe, you're here?" Josh sounded confused as he walked into the living room.

"Yeah, she is. Uh Josh, you need to get to school. Thanks Phoebe, I shouldn't be too long." Kyle said and quickly exited.

Josh frowned, "It's 7 in the morning, is he serious?" He asked Phoebe as he left.

"He's just stressed." Phoebe commented, grabbing a wash cloth before beginning to burp the small child.

"About what?" Josh asked curiously. Phoebe looked at him, it really wasn't her place to say anything.

"Phoebe?"

"You're going to hear about it at school anyway." Phoebe reasoned, mostly to herself. "There was an accident, a car crash. Ricky's in the hospital."

"When? Why didn't anyone tell me? Is she okay?" Josh asked, concerned for the new mum.

"She's not doing great, I really don't know much. But you do need to go to school today. Alright, Kyle won't be happy if you don't." She told him firmly.

Josh nodded, accepting her instruction and went about preparing for his day.

* * *

When Kyle arrived at the hospital, he could hear Ricky's mother before he saw her. When he did, he noticed the uncanny resemblance. But the physical resemblance was exactly where the similarities stopped.

She was yelling at Nate, her voice loud and hoarse. "I don't care, you need to reduce the sedation level. Right now, it's my choice, I'm the next of kin and I don't want my daughter dosed up on the drugs that you've put in her system, it's doing far too much harm than good."

"Mrs Sharpe?" Kyle interrupted.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"Kyle Braxton." He introduced himself. The lady looked him up and down before turning back to Nate.

Denny motioned him over to her, "She wants them to bring her out of the coma."

Kyle frowned, "Okay. I thought they were lowering the levels today anyway?"

Denny shook her head, "She wants them to stop. Completely. Kyle, she has the final say and she wants to pull the plug, if Ricky doesn't wake up when the remove the sedatives, that's it."

Kyle's eyes widened. "No. She can't do that, can she?"

She looked back at Nate who was trying to explain, the consequences of her choice.

"She's Ricky's next of kin, Ricky never declared anyone her power of attorney so…yeah she can."

Kyle shook his head, "No." He walked over to the blonde woman and the doctor. "Mrs Sharpe, she's a mother. You can't just take that risk."

"What risk? We leave her in this coma for a few more days, weeks, months? Her chances of waking up won't be improved, she has the same chance at surviving if we pull the plug today as she would if we left it until Christmas." The woman told him harshly.

Her words were cold, Kyle was sickened by the way she was so carelessly talking about her daughter. "No. That's not true. Nate?"

Nate was quiet.

"What?" Denny demanded.

Nate looked between the three, "She's deteriorated over night. Mrs Sharpe, has yes. Very valid points, and she understands the risks but ultimately, it's her decision." While Nate's professional side did understand the mother, Ricky was a major part of his life and he really didn't want her mother to be the one to make this decision.

"Dr Cooper, I've made the decision. I want to know who I need to talk to make it happen." The mother said firmly.

"How can you do this? She's your daughter! She's a mother, a newborn baby's mother." Kyle spoke loudly.

Ricky's mother looked at him with cold eyes. "So young, he doesn't even know her. Ricky was never the mothering type anyway, I'm a much better fit. MY grandson will be in safe hands, I'm doing what's best."

Kyle's eyes widened, how could she say those things? He didn't understand how someone could be so cold. "That will never happen."

"Honey, the power's in my hands." The elder woman said and with that she sauntered away to find another doctor.

"Nate, she can't do this. Can she?" Denny asked.

"Be granted custody? I'd need to look into it. But I'm sorry, legally she's the one who is entitled to make all of Ricky's medical decisions." Nate told them both regretfully.

* * *

 **So this was a terrible second chapter. Like horrible, and I'm sorry. I thought I'd uploaded this already and I apparently I hadn't. Anyway I'll be uploading the next chapter for Life Goes On tomorrow and then the next one for this a day or two after.**


	3. Chapter 3

"This isn't right." Kyle murmured. He was standing beside Ricky's bed. Denny shook her head, grabbing onto Kyle's hand. She squeezed it comfortingly.

Denny attempted to say something but found that no words could express how she felt. Tears welled in her eyes before falling over her cheeks. Suddenly the hospital room's door was opened, Ricky's mother storming in.

"Alright, you lot. Apparently you're both important to my daughter, so I guess you would be able to stay. Only if you won't cause any fuss." The woman said hardheartedly.

Kyle gulped, unsure of what to do. "Casey. Please let me go and get him. Let him see his mum one last time?"

The woman raised an eyebrow, seeming to consider his request. "Fine. If you're quick."

Kyle sighed gratefully, and made his way towards the door.

He rushed out of the hospital and towards the car. His main focus was getting Casey. He wouldn't remember it but it would make Kyle feel better. But it wouldn't really make it better, would it? Nothing would make it better. Nothing about this was okay.

By the time Kyle was pulling up outside the house, he was panicking. He had no idea what to do. He just knew that he needed to get back to the hospital, with Casey.

"Hey, how is she?" Phoebe asked as soon as he entered the house.

Kyle froze, he had no idea what to say. "She…We've got to go." He motioned towards the door. He grabbed the carrier and motioned for Phoebe to stand. She did and placed Casey, who she'd been holding in the carrier.

"She's demanded they bring her out of the coma." Kyle told Phoebe when they were in the car.

"What?" Phoebe asked. Kyle's phone beeped. Phoebe reached to check it.

" _Get here. Quick. She kicked me out."_

Phoebe gasped at the message from Denny. "She says the she got kicked out."

Kyle's eyes widened. "No. She can't do this, oh my god."

Phoebe could hear the panic in his tone. "Hey," She grabbed his hand. "We'll make it. Just focus on driving."

The rest of the drive was tense. And almost as soon as they were in the carpark Kyle was already out of the car, rushing around to remove Casey from the vehicle.

Phoebe watched as Kyle paced quickly towards the hospital doors, she had to jog to catch up with him. When the pair reached the waiting room, Kyle gasped when he saw Denny sitting with Nate, the former was clearly sobbing.

"No." Kyle said, Phoebe placed an arm around him. He shook his head.

Denny looked up, "Kyle. I'm so sorry. She kicked me out and then this doctor he came in and they tried to bring her out and-" Her words were rushed.

Kyle swallowed. "Where is she?"

Nate stood up, "Her mother's with Doctor Hamilton. Ricky's still in her room, I thought you'd might want to see her."

Kyle nodded solemnly. Nate signalled for Kyle to follow him. Phoebe and Denny trailed after them as they entered the room. Ricky's limp body lay on the hospital bed.

Denny burst into tears again as soon as she saw her. Nate swallowed heavily, he'd seen many dead bodies during his career and none had made him feel as sick as seeing Ricky.

"We'll give you a minute." Nate said quietly before wrapping an arm around Denny and leading her out.

Phoebe shut her eyes tightly, she felt dizzy. Sick to her stomach, seeing her friend like this. Ricky's skin had a light grey tinge to it already and it was clear that she'd passed away.

Kyle stepped forward and touched her hand, pulling away almost instantly as if her skin had burned him. "She's freezing." He said simply.

Phoebe eyes began to tear over, watching Kyle stare at Ricky's body while the young child in his arms lay contently oblivious.

"Kyle." She whispered. He glanced at her. He nodded before placing a light kiss on two of his fingers, he then ran his fingers over Ricky's cheek.

Kyle shut his eyes before allowing Phoebe to lead him out of the room.

"I've got to…."He trailed off quietly.

"Sit down." Phoebe instructed him. Denny was sitting again, still sobbing. Kyle was clearly trying to keep it together and Phoebe knew that she needed to keep it together for him.

Hannah entered the waiting room. "Kyle, would you like to come to Julia's office. She's got a few things that she needs to discuss with you."

Kyle frowned in confusion but then remembered the social worker. He nodded and stood up. "Okay."

"Would you like me to arrange for you to go see Brax?" Phoebe asked him softly.

Kyle looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He gave her a small nod before turning away and following Hannah down the hall.

His eyes didn't leave his nephew in his arms until he reached the door. Hannah stopped a second before she opened it, "Would you like for me to stay?"

"You can stay." He said quietly. Hannah nodded and opened the door.

"Mr Braxton, hello." Julia Simpson said. Kyle nodded and took a seat.

"I'd like to firstly tell you that I'm so sorry for your loss and if there is anything that I or the hospital can do, please just let us know." Julia said. Kyle nodded. "Kyle, your nephew. It's my job to find a suitable guardian for him and while Mrs Sharpe has been to see me and all but demanded that she be granted custody I would like you to be made aware that she won't necessarily get what she wants."

A puzzled look fell over Kyle's face. So Julia continued, "Your brother obviously isn't in a position to raise your child however, he also isn't in a position to declare a guardian for his son as his name isn't on the birth certificate."

Kyle shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"It means social services are responsible for deciding on a suitable guardian. Upon recommendation from Dr Nate Cooper, I've already looked into you. You also have another living brother, correct?"

Kyle nodded, "Heath, he lives in the city."

The social worker nodded. "With his wife and two children? He's thirty this year isn't he?"

Kyle nodded. "And I just turned twenty-three. He's the more stable option right?"

Julia nodded slightly, "On paper yes. However you run two successful businesses, live with the child and have a history of being in foster care?"

"What has me being foster care got to do with anything?" Kyle asked.

Julia placed her hands on the table, "Perhaps you might understand best what it's like to have a mother pass away and an absent father. Perhaps, you might be able to support your nephew the best."

Kyle shook his head, "I don't want my upbringing to be the reason I'd get custody of Case. All I want is whatever is best for him."

Julia laughed lightly, Kyle glared at her. "Kyle, I'm suggesting that you are best for him."

"What?"

"If you would be willingly, my superiors and I believe that it would be fit for you to be granted guardianship."

Kyle seemed to fall into a trance. His eyes just gazed down at the baby in his arms.

"Kyle would that be something you'd accept?" Julia asked softly. Again, Kyle didn't respond. Hannah stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kyle. Do you need time to think about it?"

Kyle suddenly looked up, "uh no. I'll do it. Of course I'll do it."

"Kyle are you sure? It's okay to need to think about it? And it's okay to say no." Julia told him softly.

Kyle shook his head, "No. I want to. I will. What do I have to do?" He looked at Julia. Kyle needed to focus on what needed to be done, for Casey's sake.

"Well you'd need to fill out the application for guardianship, and from there will be an investigation. Usually, a hearing would occur however as you have no contest from social services it won't be necessary." Kyle nodded, swallowing heavily.

"And until then?" Kyle asked cautiously.

Julia smiled at him, "Mr Braxton, the application is a formality. Kyle, you're this one's legal guardian." She motioned to the baby in his arms.

Kyle looked at Hannah who smiled softly at him.

"Julia, why don't you organise the forms and I'll make sure Kyle gets them. And why don't you head home Kyle? Get settled?"

Kyle nodded and stood up carefully shifting Casey to lie on his chest. "Um, thankyou?" He said to Julia, unsure about what exactly he was thanking her for.

Julia nodded a bid him a goodbye. Hannah followed Kyle, who walked solemnly back to the waiting room.

Phoebe stood up as soon as she saw them. "Kyle." He looked at her blankly. "Can we go?" He asked.

"Of course." Phoebe said.

"I'll make sure to bring you the paperwork," Hannah told him. Kyle nodded before turning away and walking towards the hospitals exit.

When Phoebe hopped in the driver's seat, Kyle still hadn't said anything and Phoebe wasn't going to push him. A few minutes away from the house Kyle finally said, "I'm his guardian."

Phoebe glanced at him but didn't say anything. "I've got no idea what I'm going to do."

"Kyle, you are not alone. I promise." She told, pulling up outside the Braxton house.

"Did you get through to the prison?" He asked. Phoebe nodded, "They won't allow you to visit today, the earliest is tomorrow. I'd said you would be there but if you don't want to, I can cancel for you."

Kyle shook his head, "I need to go. And I have to go see Heath."

He opened the front door.

"When are you going to see Heath?" Phoebe asked following him inside.

Kyle sat down on the couch, the carrier next to him. He shook his head, sighing as he scrubbed at the stubble on his face. "I don't know."

"Why don't I go with you, today?" Phoebe offered.

Kyle shook his head, "You don't have to come. It's okay, I'm okay."

Phoebe didn't look convinced. "Well you need my car, and I think that Kyle, you might need me."


	4. Chapter 4

The drive to the city was quiet. Casey fell asleep after the first twenty minutes. When Kyle pulled up outside Heath and Bianca's house he stopped and exhaled.

Phoebe reached over and grabbed his hand. "Hey. I'm here."

Kyle looked at her and smiled gratefully, Phoebe could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Should we go inside?" Phoebe asked softly. Kyle nodded and opened his car door.

Phoebe watched as Kyle removed Casey from the car seat. She reached into the car after him and grabbed Casey's nappy bag.

They made their way up the pathway towards the front door. Ringing the doorbell, Phoebe kept her eyes on Kyle. The door swung open, Darcy shooting out and wrapping her arms around Kyle's waist.

"Uncle Kyle!" She squealed.

"Darce." Kyle greeted her, a genuine smile spreading onto his face for the first time in days.

When they finally got inside the house Bianca was sitting on the sofa. She smiled sadly at them both. "Heath?" She called, a short second later Heath appeared.

He looked at his brother and then at Darcy, he knew what Kyle was about to say and he didn't want Darcy there to hear it.

"Darcy, why don't you show me around your new house? You've got a swimming pool out the back, yeah?" Phoebe asked, sensing what Heath was thinking.

Darcy nodded and Phoebe turned to Kyle, offering to take Casey with them. Kyle passed the sleeping baby to her and waited for them to leave the room before turning to face his brother and sister-in-law.

He shook his head slightly. "She's…" He swallowed. "She's gone."

Heath didn't say anything. He just stood up and made his way over the front door.

"Heath," Bianca said. Heath looked at her.

"I'm…I'm..I've.." Heath trailed off before eventually giving up and just slipping out the front door.

"Heath?" Bianca called desperately. When she received no response. She shook her head.

"What happened?" She asked him softly.

"Her mum. She wanted her out of the coma and she was persistent. I tried to change her mind but she wouldn't and I just wanted Casey there, so I went home to get him and when we got back, she'd…" Bianca could sense Kyle was getting worked up.

"Kyle, hey." She moved to sit next to him.

"It all just happened so fast." He told her.

"I know." Bianca wanted to cry about the loss of her friend but she also knew that there was things to be done and Kyle shouldn't have to do them all by himself.

"Kyle, does Brax know?" Kyle shook his head.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow." He told her.

"And the funeral?" She asked cautiously.

Kyle's eyes bulged, "I don't know. I was with social worker's all morning and then we came here."

Bianca nodded, "Kyle. It's okay, I'll sort it out." She paused, she really didn't want to pressure him. "They called the baby Casey."

Kyle nodded but didn't say anything for a while.

Eventually Kyle quietly said, "Social services granted me custody."

Bianca cocked her head, "Of Casey?"

Kyle gave her a weak nod. "I'm his guardian. How do I tell Brax that I'm the guardian of his son?"

"Heath'll go with you, besides if he and Ricky can't raise their son they'd both want you to do it." Bianca told him.

"But why me? What about Heath and you?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, do you want to be Casey's guardian? It's okay if you don't. No-one will hold it against you, we can work something out." She told him softly.

Kyle shook his head, "No. I do. I love Casey. I just, I'm so much younger than Heath and you guys, won't you be better for him? Bianca I just want what's best for him."

Bianca rubbed his arm. "Kyle if you want to take this on, I know you'll be able to do it. You're the best man for the job. But you won't be alone in this, okay? We're all here for you."

Kyle looked at her, with terror in his eyes and nodded. "Okay."

A few hours later when Heath arrived home Bianca was sitting on the sofa, with Kyle and Phoebe. They seemed to be watching the television intently. Heath didn't say anything and just curled up next to his wife, tuning into the movie. The silence between the four was comfortable, far cry from what Kyle knew the next day would be.

* * *

Phoebe watched as Kyle and Heath left the house, beginning the journey to the prison. They were taking Casey with them.

"They'll be alright won't they?" She asked turning to face Bianca once they'd left.

Bianca sighed, "I hope so."

Darcy came out from the kitchen. "Bee?" Bianca turned around. "Did something bad happen?"

Bianca sighed, "Come sit down Darce."

Darcy followed her step-mother's instruction. "Ricky was involved in a car accident. Darcy, she didn't make it. I'm so sorry."

Bianca wrapped her arms around Darcy as soon as she started to sob. "Darcy."

Phoebe's heart broke when she heard Darcy's small voice ask, "Will Uncle Brax get out of jail to look after Casey?"

"Oh Darce." Bianca sighed, tears welled in her own eyes are she placed a kiss on crown of Darcy's head.

"What's gonna happen to baby Casey then?" She pulled away to look at the blonde.

"Kyle's going to look after him." She told her softly.

"In Summer bay?" Bianca nodded.

Darcy nodded and allowed Bianca to pull her closer as she continued to cry.

* * *

Kyle tapped his foot as he waited for Brax to arrive. Heath sat next to him. At Kyle's feet was the carrier.

Kyle looked down at the ground as soon as he saw Brax heading towards them.

"How's Ricky? Any change?" He asked as soon as he sat down.

Kyle gulped and looked at Heath. "Mate. She's, she didn't make it."

Brax's face fell. "What?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm so sorry Brax. I tried to get her mum to change her mind but she, she wouldn't."

"Her mum? Her mum? She's an alcoholic and you just let her take Ricky's life?" Brax demanded standing up, aggression laced his words.

Heath jumped up, and stood in front of Brax. "Brax, Kyle did everything he could. It wasn't up to him."

"What's happening with my son? With Casey." Brax asked as he sat down.

In all honesty Brax wasn't sure about what to say, about what to do. He watched as Kyle looked away. His eyes widened.

"You're not letting them take him are you?" Brax demanded.

"What? No of course not. He's uh, well I'm…" Kyle looked at Heath desperately.

"Kyle's been given guardianship." Heath told him firmly. Heath watched his older brother give Kyle a once over before giving him a nod.

Brax didn't say anything for a minute. Instead he leant over and picked his son up, holding him close to his chest.

"If you'd rather Heath and Bianca, just say the word. It's okay Brax." Kyle said, still refusing to make eye contact.

"Nah. You're the man for the job." Brax said. There was no emotion in his words, a far cry from what was going on in his head.

"Bianca's organising a funeral now, but we're not sure about you being given day-release." Heath told him.

Brax shook his head, "I'm in here for murder. They're not going to let me out."

"NO. We have to at least try. Okay? They have to, your girlfriend is dead, the mother of your son died. They have to let you, Ricky's gone!" Kyle's tone was rushed, panicked and laced with concern.

"Kyle!" Heath hushed his younger brother. It was clear as day to anyone that Kyle was worried, not only for Casey whose mother who just died, Brax who was in jail but also worried about being given the responsibility of the young baby. But Heath knew he'd be able to do it, and do it better than any of them, even Brax.

Brax shook his head sadly. He looked at Kyle, "You'll bring him to visit won't you?"

Kyle's mouth dropped open. "Of course. Obviously, Brax he's your son."

"Kyle, go and get us a drink ay?" Heath motioned to the vending machine across the courtyard. Kyle scrunched up his face as he stood, it was very clear that he was being sent away intentionally.

"Casey's going to alright. Kyle will make sure of it, you know he will. He's just struggling at the moment, but he'll come around." Heath assured his brother. Brax nodded.

"Is there anything you need us to bring you next time?" Heath offered.

"Nah I'm right." Brax muttered. Heath studied his brother, he seemed to be coping okay, all things considered.

Kyle arrived back just as the guard announced that the time was up. Brax sighed and placed Casey reluctantly back in the carrier. Brax nodded and Heath, who reached for the carrier.

"I'll meet you outside mate." He said. Kyle nodded.

"Kyle. Look after him, won't ya?"

Kyle nodded, "Of course."

"Yeah I know you will." Brax assured him. Kyle gulped. "I'll see you next time Brax."

Brax nodded.

Kyle began to follow the path Heath had just walked. Stopping when he heard Brax call.

"Look after yourself as well Kyle."

Kyle turned around, "You too Brax." Brax gave a sad nod and watched Kyle leave out of sight.

Brax shut his eyes tightly before making his way over to the guards, preparing to head back to his cell.

When he reached the small brick room, he felt a sudden surge of anger. Ricky was dead.

Slamming his fist into the wall as he groaned. Suddenly he stopped. Brax remained silent. He needed to be calm, he couldn't be put into solidarity. He needed to be free to see his son. But he wouldn't ever really be free would he? He was inside for twenty years. Twenty years without his brothers, twenty years without his son but a lifetime without Ricky.

Abruptly letting out a scream as he flipped the small mattress off his bed. Brax finally let the tears fall as he collapsed to the ground. What was he going to do?

* * *

 **Hey! So, I didn't upload in ages and I'm sorry, I had someone in life pass away and that completely threw a spanner in the works! I thought I'd upload this one for you and then tomorrow I'll upload the next chapter to Life Goes On. I'm so sorry if it takes me a while to reply to reviews, I've got alot going on. Have a good day guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one is SUPER not great, as it's a bit of a filler, I hope like it though.**

* * *

"You'll look after him won't you?" Bianca asked Phoebe quietly, as she hugged her goodbye.

Kyle had decided that it was best for him to go back to the bay as soon as they arrived back from the prison. The other three had tried to change his mind but he insisted that he needed to go back.

Phoebe nodded, looking worriedly at Kyle who was remaining quiet.

"Right you, mister. You look after yourself alright? We'll be there on Friday morning." Bianca told Kyle, pulling him into a hug. Kyle nodded but didn't say anything. Bianca had organised a funeral for Friday afternoon.

"Kyle. It's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. I promise. You need anything and you give me a call and if I can't get there within an hour, call Irene. Okay?" She told him.

"Yes." Kyle said quietly.

Bianca watched concerned, as he turned away from her, to see Phoebe holding the carrier with Casey in it. He nodded slightly before grabbing the bag near the front door, and leaving silently.

Heath looked at Bianca, "Give us a sec." And followed after Kyle.

"Is uncle Kyle okay?" Darcy asked from where she was sitting.

"He will be. He's just sad at the moment." Bianca told Darcy, running a hand through the young girls hair.

Phoebe remained quiet. "Phoebe?" Darcy's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You're not Kyle's girlfriend anymore are you?" She asked curiously. She'd been told about their break-up back when it'd happened but no-one had said anything about why Phoebe was with Kyle now. It just made sense, Kyle needed her and so she was there.

"No, I'm not." Phoebe told her.

Darcy nodded. "So you're like dad and Bianca?"

Bianca and Phoebe looked at the girl, confusion present on both their faces. So Darcy continued, "They broke up like a thousand times before they finally got married."

"And even then they broke up on their wedding day!" Darcy added with a cheeky grin.

Phoebe didn't say anything, just smiled lightly at the last part of Darcy's comment.

"It was not a thousand times Darce." Bianca told her.

"Only a few hundred then?" Darcy smiled up at her stepmother.

"He's waiting for you," Heath told Phoebe as he re-entered the house. Phoebe nodded.

* * *

Josh was sitting on the couch when they arrived home, "Hey." Kyle acknowledged him with a nod of the head before motioning to Casey.

Josh and Phoebe watched him leave the living room, heading towards his bedroom to put the baby down.

Phoebe swallowed, she opened her mouth only for Josh to tell her, "Andy told me."

"Andy?"

Josh nodded, "Hannah told him. Uh Billie doesn't know though, neither does Ash I don't think."

Phoebe nodded. "How're you feeling?"

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. Confused. How could this happen? Why? Why Ricky?"

Phoebe moved to sit next to him. "Josh, there is no good reason, it just happened. It shouldn't have, but it did."

Josh nodded. "Does Brax know?" Phoebe nodded. "He would've been a mess."

"Heath and Kyle went to see him this morning." Phoebe paused for second to gather her thoughts. "Is Billie home?"

Josh shook his head, "I haven't seen her all day."

"Why don't I go pick up some pizza's from Angleos?" Josh shook his head again. "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Josh nodded. He looked towards the hallway's entrance when Kyle appeared.

"I'm going to go and pick up some dinner, is there anything else you need?" Kyle shook his head.

When Josh left the house, Phoebe turned around to face him. "Kyle, you're so quiet."

When he didn't reply Phoebe motioned for him to sit down on the sofa. "You've barely said a word since all this."

"What is there to say?" He asked sadly.

"It's okay to be upset. It's okay to be scared." Phoebe told him, grabbing his hand.

"Of course I'm upset, Ricky's gone. Gone, Phoebe. Dead. And I have no idea what to do." Kyle let the words flow freely. "And I'm sick of everyone telling me, it's all going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay, because it's not. Nothing's going to be okay."

His eyes welled with tears as he spoke. Phoebe moved to wrap her arms around him.

"Kyle." She whispered as he buried his face in her neck.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Kyle felt ready to pull away. "Thankyou for being here Phoebs. Through all this."

Phoebe nodded. "Kyle, I wouldn't be anywhere else."

Kyle nodded. "Ricky's flat." He said looking towards the front door.

"Yeah?" Phoebe asked. He seemed to be thinking.

"What do I about it? All of her stuff..." He trailed off unsure of exactly what he was asking.

"What do you want to do about it?" She asked him softly.

"All of Casey's things are there." He told her. She nodded knowingly. "Do I take them or leave them or, what do I do?" He asked desperately.

"Kyle. Hey, take a breath. Tomorrow we'll move some of his things over here. Okay? Then we'll think about what to do next." She really didn't want to make the decisions, she thought it might help Kyle if he made them but it seemed evident he needed some guidance.

"I'm home," Billie's voice sounded loudly through the house as she swung open the door.

Kyle winced as Casey's crying immediately followed.

Billie grimaced, "Sorry."

Kyle shook his head and headed off to tend to his nephew.

"Hey buddy." He whispered making his way over to the baby. He was lying in the middle of the bed, surrounded by a barrier of pillows.

"She's very loud, isn't she?" He picked the crying child up. "Yeah she is."

When the baby's cries didn't immediately cease he sighed. "Are you hungry? I don't think so, you ate right before we left, hey?"

"You're missing your mum and dad, hey?" He rocked the baby in his arms. "I do to, Case."

The babies cries slowly died down, something Kyle was extremely grateful for. He waited another 10 minutes until Casey had fallen back asleep to lay him back down.

"We'll be okay," He whispered to the sleeping baby before shutting the bedroom door and making his way back to the living room.

"I told Billie." He saw Josh and Phoebe sitting at the table, the slices of pizza on their plates, untouched.

Kyle nodded and sat down on a free chair. "Where is she?"

"She went to see Ash. She wanted to be the one to tell him." Phoebe told him. "Are you going to eat something?"

Kyle sighed and nodded, grabbing a slice.

"I'm so sorry, Kyle." Josh told him, speaking to him for the first time that night.

Kyle nodded. "Have you been at school since, finding out?" He changed the subject.

Josh shook his head, "I was there this morning but Andy told me at Lunch, I was with him for most of the day."

Kyle nodded. "Right."

"Do you want me to move out?" Josh offered. Kyle and Phoebe both looked at him, shocked at his comment.

"What?" Kyle asked confused. "Why would you do that?"

Josh shrugged, "To make things easier? It's okay. I'm sure I could stay with Andy and Hannah or the caravan park."

Kyle shook his, "Of course not. This is your home."

"Are you sure?" Josh really didn't want to be a burden. Kyle nodded.

* * *

Around seven the next morning, Phoebe opened the front door. Kyle was sitting at the table, feeding a bottle to Casey. Josh sat on the sofa, not dressed in his uniform.

"Hey." She gave them both a small smile. She'd gone back to the caravan park late the night before, after ensuring that if either of them needed to her, they had to call her.

"Hannah told me that she'll bring those papers around after she finishes her shift." Kyle nodded.

Billie wandered out into the living room, she glared slightly at Phoebe before turning around, "Kyle can I speak to you for a second?"

"About what?" Kyle didn't take his eyes away from the baby.

"Just something in private," She looked pointedly at Phoebe and Josh.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow but looked at Josh, "Uh maybe we could start on the flat?"

Kyle nodded and Josh stood up, following Phoebe out the door.

"What's this about?" Kyle asked, not really in the mood to talk to her.

"Phoebe's just been hanging around here a lot." She started.

"So? What's your point Billie?"

"It's just I don't want her to be giving you the wrong idea, I saw her with Chris the other day? They were getting pretty cosy. She's leading you on, Kyle and you don't need that right now. You don't need her help, I can help you." Billie told him, stepping forward to stroke his arm.

Kyle jerked away, "Billie. You need to mind your own business or you need to leave."

"I just want, what's best for you and this little one." She took a step closer again.

Something snapped inside of Kyle. "Get your stuff, and get out."

"What, Kyle?" Billie seemed taken aback.

"This was only meant to be temporary, Ricky was the one who invited you stay, and she's gone. You're gone. Temporary's over. Leave." He told her, before heading over to the flat taking Casey with him.

"Where do you want to start?" Josh asked, watching as Kyle laid the baby in his crib. Josh and Phoebe hadn't actually done anything, choosing to wait for Kyle to be ready.

"Just get Case's stuff." Kyle told them, picking up a washing basket, clearly full of clean baby blankets.

"And take it into your bedroom?" Phoebe asked.

Kyle shook his head. "The living room?" Josh offered.

Again Kyle shook his head, "No. Billie's."

"What?" Phoebe looked at him confused. He obviously wasn't thinking straight.

"She's moving out." He said simply.

Josh and Phoebe glanced at each other concerned as Kyle made his way back into the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, if you'd like to review then please do so :) (Even if you don't really want to, please write a little something if you get the chance :))**

* * *

"Knock, Knock?" Hannah called, she'd just finished her shift and had bought over the guardianship application forms for Kyle.

Her eyes widened when she notice a bed in the living room. "Uh…"

Phoebe shook her head. She was exhausted and it was only mid-afternoon, they'd spent the past few hours moving all of Casey's belongings into the bedroom that was Billie's and therefore needed to take most of the previous furniture out of the room.

"Are those the papers?" Kyle motioned to the envelop in her hands.

Hannah nodded. "If you can get those back to her, or me by the end of next week that would be great and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to…"

"Call. I know, thanks Hannah." Kyle smiled gratefully at her.

"We were actually just about to go and grab a bite to eat at the diner, do you want to join us?" Phoebe offered.

Hannah looked surprised, "You're going to the diner?"

Kyle nodded, "Gotta leave the house at some point."

Hannah nodded, "Well it's good you're getting out. But I'll pass, I'm going to head home."

As Hannah left Josh re-entered the room, having being getting dressed. "Should we go?"

* * *

The walk to the diner had been mostly quiet, but the silence was comfortable, a far cry from the awkwardness that washed over the diner as soon as they entered the diner.

To Kyle it felt like the entire diner had stopped to look at him.

Irene quickly came over to them. "Oh loves. Take a seat," She motioned to the nearest table.

Kyle sat down obediently, pushing the pram to a stop beside him.

Phoebe and Josh took a seat opposite him, reaching for the menus in the middle of the table.

"Why don't I leave you all for a few minutes, and then I'll come take your order?" Irene told them, a kind sympathetic smile. She felt terrible for them all, especially for Kyle who, understandably, seemed very down.

Kyle nodded and picked up his own menu.

Josh seemed uncomfortable with all the attention they were receiving, glancing around the diner and then down at the table. "Just ignore them." Phoebe whispered to him.

Kyle sighed. "This was a bad idea."

Phoebe shook her head, "No it wasn't. It'll be good for you all to get out."

"Oh Kyle! How gorgeous is he?" Marilyn squealed, bustling over to their table, peeking into pram.

Kyle smiled lightly at the blonde woman. She smiled at the baby, who was wide awake watching the bangles on her wrist jiggle as she waved at him.

"Now, Kyle. You know exactly who to call for babysitting, absolutely whenever, don't you?" Marilyn told him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thankyou Marilyn." Kyle smiled, gratefully.

"And if you need absolutely anything, you just let me know. Alright? We're just next door." Marilyn continued, a kind smile spreading onto her face.

Kyle nodded again.

"Goodie. Now are you all ready to order?" She raised her eyebrows at them all. Kyle looked towards Phoebe and Josh, who both nodded.

* * *

"Kyle. Kyle!" Kyle turned around when he heard Ash calling his name.

When the long-haired male reached the three he paused. "Mate, I'm so sorry. Ricky was a great chick."

Kyle didn't say anything but he couldn't help but frown at how dismissive Ash's comment sounded.

"She was great. Great enough to invite Billie to stay, and yet thirty seconds after she's gone you just kick my sister out? Not cool bro." Ash told him.

Kyle looked Ash dead in the eye, almost trying to gauge if he was being serious. "Are you kidding me?"

"All I'm saying is that, Billie did nothing wrong." Ash told him.

Phoebe looked nervously between the two while Josh tried not to intervene, because in all honesty he felt like shutting Ash up himself.

"Let me get this straight. Ricky, who forgave after you let Brax get put in the slammer to protect you, dies and you don't even give her, us" Kyle motioned to Josh, and the pram, "a second thought."

Ash didn't respond. Kyle shook his head, "You really are a dog."

Josh stepped forward, "No. Kyle he's not. Because dog's are loyal. I can't believe Brax did what he did, for someone like you."

"Okay, guys. Let's go." Phoebe tried to steer them both away before any more words could be exchanged.

* * *

"You know, you don't have to be here." Kyle told Phoebe later that afternoon.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked, of course she would be there.

Kyle sighed, "I mean, shouldn't you be spending time with Chris."

"Chris?"

"Yeah, I know."

Phoebe scrunched up her face, "Know what? What are you talking about?"

Kyle sighed, "That you guys are together. It's fine Phoebe, you don't need to be here."

Phoebe chuckled briefly, stopping when she realised he was serious. "Me and Chris? Seriously Kyle? Why would you even think that?"

"Billie. So it's not true?" Kyle asked. If you were to think about his situation, the conversation they were having was petty, but sub-consciously it was exactly what Kyle needed to distract himself.

Phoebe fake gagged, "Ew. No. Never."

Kyle smirked lightly, "Well not really, never." Phoebe laughed softly, recalling her hook up with Chris when she first came to the bay.

Kyle laughed along with her for a second before his face fell, he shouldn't be laughing. Not now, not when Ricky was gone. Not when Brax was in jail, not when Casey was parent-less.

"Kyle, it's okay to laugh. It's alright to smile." Phoebe told him softly. Kyle shook his head. He opened his mouth to talk but found his words get caught in his throat.

"I know it's going to be rough, and there will be days that you'll feel like you can't do it but all you have to do is ask because, and I know you've heard it over and over, but we're all here for you."

Kyle pursed his lips, he seemed to be about something deeply. "Do you think he'd be better off with Heath and Bianca? Be honest."

Phoebe sighed. "Do you want me to be completely honest?" Kyle nodded. "I think that they would be great for him, and they'd raise him well. Love him like their own."

She paused for a second, watching as Kyle's face fell. "But Kyle, you wanted me to be honest, so I'm going to be honest and I honestly think that in comparison to them? You're the better option by miles, because you're the most caring, loving person that I know. And that's exactly what Casey needs, for you to care for him, for you to love him. Kyle, he needs you."

Kyle looked at her unsure. "But the restaurant and the gym…"

"Are fine." Phoebe reassured him. "Kyle, you have these things, actually people, sometimes referred to as staff?"

Kyle nodded slowly. "Yeah. You're right."

Phoebe smiled lightly. "Usually am."

* * *

Kyle swallowed heavily. This was it. It was the morning of Ricky's funeral. The day they'd say goodbye. Casey was lying in his cot, blissfully aware of the sad aura surrounding him as he kicked his little legs.

"I'm so sorry buddy." Kyle whispered running his thumb across his chubby cheek.

He shut his eyes tightly as he heard the front door open, Heath and his family had clearly arrived. It was all too real for Kyle as he picked up the newborn and made his way towards the living room. His eyes widened; Heath, Bianca, Darcy and Harley were all there but so was Cheryl, Andy and Denny. Josh and Phoebe, stood nearer the kitchen.

"Hey," He said quietly.

"Can I have a hold of my grandson?" Cheryl asked, her tone rough as usual but still, Kyle sensed a hint of sadness.

Kyle nodded, passing the baby over and looking around. He needed his tie.

Phoebe seemed to sense what he was looking for, because a second later she was holding it out, offering it to him. He smiled weakly at her, taking it from her.

Bianca's phone tinged quietly, but in the dead silent room is was heard by everyone. She glanced at her phone before looking up. "The hearse's is here."

Suddenly Kyle felt like everyone was rushing out of the house, in reality they were only making their way slowly to the door. Andy was the first to leave, encouraging Denny to join him and Josh. She accepted the offer, following them out.

Kyle didn't know what to say, he glanced around at Heath, then to Cheryl and back to Bianca. She seemed to sense his desperation, "Why don't you come with us, Cheryl?"

Cheryl looked reluctantly at the blonde, "I suppose." She went to hand the content baby back to Kyle but he didn't move. In his hands he held, the untied tie.

Phoebe glanced between Kyle and Cheryl, "Uh, here." She offered to take the baby. In the past week alone, she'd spent more time with Casey than she had with any other baby her entire life, and as much as she didn't really like kids. She didn't mind Casey.

Heath motioned for Cheryl and Darcy to head out the door, himself following directly after them with his son in his arms. Bianca, however, paused in the doorway, watching as Phoebe lowered the baby into the bassinet beside the couch and removing the tie from Kyle's hands. She reached up, and began tying it neatly for him.

By the time she was finished he'd seemed to have snapped out of the trance he'd been in, giving Phoebe a small, grateful smile as she whispered something Bianca couldn't quite hear. Phoebe ran her hand briefly over Kyle's jaw before stepping away from him so he could pick up his nephew.

Kyle sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time as he hugged the baby close to his chest, breathing in his scent as he prepared to face the reality of life, without Ricky around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

To Heath it felt like the entire bay had turned up, to say goodbye to Ricky. He recognised many of Ricky's friends from Mangrove River as well but there were some faces that he didn't recognise, people who were all apart of Ricky's life, yet if he saw them in the street he'd never have guessed they'd been friends. But Ricky was like that, friendly in nature, approachable and kind, yet she was tough, determined and strong as well.

"I've known Ricky for most of my life, I'd say about twenty years? You know she was always one of best mates, and we lost touch for a few years there, 'cause our lives got busy, we changed. Both of us for the better, and when she rocked up in Summer Bay it was just a shock to see, how different she'd become. We struggled for bit there but then she decided to hook-up with my brother, obviously because the better looking brother was already taken." Heath motioned to himself. Drawing a few snickers and laughs from the people seated before him.

"My brother, Brax loved her. Brax loves her and I know he wishes he could be here but he can't. So I thought I'd say a little something, tell you all about the strong, feisty, good-natured, determined woman that Ricky was but let's be honest, you all already know that. That's why you're here, because you all know what a great, friendly, open person that she was. And I'm sure you're all aware of what an amazing, caring, loving mother Ricky would have been. This was already demonstrated to many of you, in the short week that she had with her baby boy. Whom she loved so much."

Heath looked towards his wife, who smiled sadly but encouragingly at him. Before he looked at Kyle, who as he held onto the baby in question, blinked back tears.

"If he couldn't be with her or his father, then I know she'd want Casey to be with my younger brother: Kyle. Kyle, Ricky would be so proud of you. And yeah, I guess that's it. Thankyou all for coming." He finished his speech off quickly. Before taking a seat. As people had had arrived, they'd all through a daisy, Ricky's favourite flower, on top of her casket. All that was left was the speech that Ricky's mother demanded she be able to say.

"You know, Ricky and I. We didn't always see eye to eye. But I did love her. She was my daughter. Even if she did get my son put in jail and my grandson in a pysch ward, she was great gal. Terrific surfer as well, and I can't help but wonder.." Ricky's mother paused. "How great her life would've been if she'd never met the Braxtons. They're dangerous. And they should all be locked up. So, with all of youse who loved Ricky's support. I'm going to fight for my new grandson."

Kyle's eyes widened at her words. It was blindingly obvious that the woman was wasted. Why would anyone allow her to speak at a funeral? Phoebe reached for his hand, squeezing it lightly.

A few murmurs were heard throughout the crowd, mostly questions about what was wrong with this woman before them.

"Alright." Heath stepped towards her. "I think it's time for you to leave."

"And you. Heath!" She shouted. But stopped to contemplate what to say next.

Bianca took this as an opportunity to stand up and address everyone. "There'll be a PEACEFUL wake held at Angelos, we welcome all to join us."

Some of the crowd stood up slowly, other's tuned her out in order to focus on Heath and Ricky's mother's confrontation.

"You're the worst of them all! I won't have you in my grandson's life!" She yelled.

Phoebe looked desperately between the confrontation and Kyle.

"Come on." She said quietly. "We should go. To Angelos." She encouraged him to stand.

Kyle looked around unsure. "Um."

"Bianca? What's going on?" Kyle heard Darcy ask.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Why don't you go to Angelos with Andy and Josh, and I'll wait for your dad."

"She can come with us." Kyle said, standing up. Darcy looked towards her uncle. Nodding her head.

Bianca looked towards Kyle thankfully, she needed to stay and wait for Heath.

When Kyle arrived at Angelos with Phoebe, Darcy and Casey in tow, there was already a few people there.

"Can I go get a drink?" Darcy asked as soon as they arrived. Kyle looked at her and nodded, "Yeah. Go ask Julia." He referred to one of the waitresses behind the bar.

"Kyle. How're you doing mate?" John holding his hand out for a handshake.

Kyle nodded, shaking his hand. "We're doing okay. Thanks."

"I know you've heard this a hundred times but we're," He motioned to Marilyn and Jett, "so sorry for your lose. She'll be sorely missed."

Kyle forced a smile and nodded, "Thankyou."

"Oh Kyle!" Marilyn all but threw herself at him. Wrapping him into a tight hug.

Phoebe leant in towards Kyle and told him quietly, "I might go put him down in office." Casey had been asleep in his carrier since they'd left the graveyard.

Marilyn eventually pulled away long enough for Kyle to make his escape, giving Jett a nod and making his way to the booth where Darcy was sitting.

"You doing alright?" He sat down next to his niece.

Darcy looked up from her juice. "Yeah. Do you think Dad's going to be okay? Ricky's mum wasn't being very nice."

"No she wasn't. But Heath'll be all good. He'll be here soon." He told her kindly.

Darcy nodded and looked at the table, a sad expression falling over her face.

"It's okay to be sad." He gave her a small smile.

"Are you sad?" She asked her uncle quietly. Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I am. We all are."

Darcy nodded. "Dad's really sad. He doesn't know I know but sometimes he just drinks his beers outside. And then mum just watches him from the window."

"Mum?" Kyle smiled.

Darcy blushed. "Bianca. I meant Bianca." Darcy paused for a second. "I've never called her that before."

"Do you want to call her that?"

Darcy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well maybe you could talk to Bianca? I'm sure she'd like for you to speak about it with her?" Kyle suggested.

Nate walked over to the table, sliding a beer towards Kyle. "Here you go mate."

Kyle nodded in appreciation at the doctor.

Heath suddenly stormed into the restaurant, Bianca following after with Harley in her arms.

"Heath! Wait," She called.

Heath ignored her, heading to the bar to grab a beer.

"What happened?" Kyle asked standing up.

"The river boys. They started to intervene," Kyle cringed. When the boys got involved, it never ended well. "And then she called the cops."

Kyle's eyes widened. This woman was crazy. Bianca nodded. "But then she came for me, for Harley. By the time the cops got there, she'd lost it. She hit Heath right in front of them."

Kyle shook his head. It seemed like the entire Sharpe family, with the exception of Ricky, was insane.

"Apparently she has a history of assault, but normally she just goes for debt collectors and bartenders." Bianca continued.

"Is Heath alright?" Kyle looked to his brother who downing a glass of whiskey. Not his usual choice.

Bianca nodded. "He's just angry at her. Apparently she'd never been there for any of them."

* * *

Brax stared sullenly at the photo of Ricky, she was holding their son with a wide grin on her face. He knew today was the day, his family was saying goodbye. The day they'd bury the mother of his child.

His request for day release was denied, something that had angered Brax greatly. He'd punched an inmate who has mocked him, and if it wasn't for Gregory, he'd be in solitary. The prison guard had been apologetic, but to Brax his pity was useless. He wasn't allowed to be with his family, to say goodbye.

He needed to say goodbye. To Ricky. It wasn't fair. None of this was fair in the slightest and if he was honest, he knew it was his own fault. It was all his fault. Ricky wouldn't have died, had she not been driving back from seeing him. His son wouldn't be left parentless, if he wasn't stupid enough to give it all up for Ash.

What had he done?

"What have I done?" He muttered. Pulling his hand through his hair roughly he groaned. What on earth had he done?

* * *

"Hey." Hannah climbed onto the seat across from Kyle. She slid another beer across to him.

"Hi."

"You heading home soon?" She asked him. People had been saying their goodbyes for the past hour, slowly the crowd was thinning.

Still there was a few people left. Kyle shrugged. "Suppose so."

Hannah nodded. "How's Casey been?"

"He sleeps. He eats. And then he repeats." Hannah chuckled lightly.

"Well that's what baby's do. He sounds like he's doing really well." Hannah told him.

Kyle nodded. Taking a sip of his beer. "I'll bring those papers in tomorrow."

Hannah nodded. "Sure thing. He'll also need to be brought in for his check up in a few weeks."

* * *

It was almost 1 in the morning when Kyle was woken by Casey's cries. Quickly getting up to go tend to the baby, he hoped that the baby hadn't woken Josh.

"What's up buddy?" He questioned. "Are you hungry?" He picked the baby up, rocking him gently.

"I bet you're hungry. So we'll go get you some food, yeah? But we gotta chill okay? Josh's is sleeping."

Bringing the baby out into the kitchen, he was thankful when the baby's cries died down to small whimpers. "I'll get you a bottle, yeah?"

He placed the baby in the bassinet on the table while he went about fixing a bottle.

When he turned around again, Josh was sitting at the table making faces at the newborn baby.

Kyle chuckled lightly. "Did we wake you?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah but how could I be mad at this face." He grinned at the baby.

"You just wait. After a few weeks you won't be saying that." Kyle commented as Josh offered to feed the baby.

"You're going back to school on Monday, yeah?" Kyle knew how important it was for Josh to not miss too many school days. Josh nodded.

"Yep. And Evie's going to catch me up tomorrow."

"Well then, you're going to need to get some sleep. Go on, I'll do that. We'll try not to wake you," Kyle took the baby. "Won't we Case?"

Casey finished off his bottle shortly after Josh left but after burping and changing his nappy Kyle realised it was closer to two by the time the baby was back asleep.

"We'll be okay Case." He whispered. Placing a tiny kiss on the newborns cheek and heading back to his bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. I'm not happy with this one at all, so I'm sorry in advance. Anyway, pleas review and let me know what you think?**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"I come bearing breakfast." Phoebe announced entering the through the door.

Josh looked up from the television. "Hey."

"Hey. Here you go," She passed him a croissant and a juice. "Where's Kyle?"

"In the shower." Josh told her. She nodded taking a seat next to him, moving a few papers out of the way. Josh looked at her, "They're the guardianship papers. He was filling them in this morning."

Phoebe raised an eyebrow, "How'd he seem?"

Josh bit his lip and shrugged. "Quiet. But he finished the papers at least."

Phoebe nodded. "And how are you bubba?" She leant down and lifted the baby up into her arms.

Kyle, who'd finished showering stopped in the doorway. Watching as Phoebe interacted with the young child. Just a few short months ago, this was exactly what he'd have wanted to see. Phoebe, bonding with a baby. But now? After all that had happened, he felt insane for even thinking about his relationship with Phoebe. He couldn't focus on anything other than Casey at the moment.

His nephew was his priority. Everything else, including his businesses and Phoebe had to be second.

"Sleepy. Probably because he was up all night." Kyle commented as he entered the living room.

Phoebe grinned at the baby, "You keeping everyone awake? Good thing I brought reinforcements." She motioned to the coffee table, to show Kyle the breakfast she'd brought for him.

Kyle smiled gratefully as he reached for the food, taking a seat in the armchair. "I should probably head to Evie's. I'll see you guys later? Thank you for breakfast Phoebe."

Phoebe nodded at him. And Kyle waved briefly at him as he left. "Are you seeing Heath and Bianca today?"

Kyle nodded. "I'd say so. I've got to go to the hospital and give the papers to Hannah."

"Well, would you like me to do that?" Phoebe offered. "No. I can do it. But thank you."

"Actually do you think you could maybe watch Case for a few minutes while I go and pick up the gym car? It's at the surf club? I guess I'm gonna need it now." He pursued his lips as he glanced at the child in Phoebe's arms.

"Yeah sure. I can do that." Phoebe nodded. "We'll have fun, hey Case?"

Kyle smiled. "Thankyou. I won't be long."

* * *

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Kyle knew she didn't mean to be overbearing but she'd asked the question at last 4 times that day and he was beginning to feel suffocated.

"I will be, when people stop asking me that." They'd spent the majority of the day at the beach before heading to the restaurant. Heath and Bianca were going to be heading back to the city soon but Bianca was struggling with the thought of Kyle being alone.

Leah, who had been catching up with Bianca and giving the family her condolences stepped forwards. "He's got the whole bay here for him. Bee, we'll look after him. I promise."

Bianca nodded gratefully at the her friend. "I know you will. Alright, I better go grab my husband."

"So I told her that to save you," Leah told him honestly. Kyle smiled at her knowingly and allowed her to continue, "But it's a hundred percent true, alright Kyle? Anything you need, just let someone know and we'll do it."

"Thankyou Leah. I really do appreciate it." He really did.

"Kyle? Can I ask you a question?" Darcy asked, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her dress.

"Of course. What's up?" He asked, motioning for her to sit down in the near-by booth.

"Well, you're allowed to say no." She paused, clearly anxious. "But one time when you go with baby Casey to see Uncle Brax…do you think maybe I could come?"

Darcy bit her lip as she looked hopefully at her uncle, who nodded immediately. "Of course. As long as your dad says it's alright, you can come with me."

"Okay. One last hug for me and then we might have to get going," Bianca motioned to her nephew as she came to a stop in front of Kyle, with Heath by her side.

"And you've got everything you need for him? Formula, clothes, crib?" Bianca checked for the hundredth time.

"Babe. Casey's fine. He's in good hands, anything that Kyle doesn't already have a thousand of he can get from the shops." Heath told his wife.

Bianca nodded and hugged the baby to her chest, placing a small kiss on his small head. "I know. I know."

"I'm going to go see Brax on Tuesday, and Darcy was saying she might like to come?" Kyle smiled encouragingly at Darcy who nodded at her parents.

"Please dad, can I?" Heath looked at his daughter and then at his wife who nodded at him. "Yeah. Alright."

Kyle nodded. "Then I'll pick her up at 9ish on Tuesday?"

Not quite half an hour later, Bianca kissed Kyle's cheek and gave him a small hug goodbye.

"Alright woman, if you don't leave now, you'll never leave." Bianca knew her husband was right and reached for Harley's pram.

"Alright. I'll be outside. Bye Kyle. Bye Case." Bianca waved them both goodbye and headed for the exit.

"We're going to have to go as well, Darce." Heath told his daughter, who nodded.

"Bye Uncle Kyle! See you Tuesday." She wrapped her arms around his waist, being cautious of her cousin.

When Darcy pulled away, Heath took this as an opportunity to reach out and give his brother a handshake.

"I'll text you." Kyle nodded. Nervously glancing around the busy restraunat, he knew he had to make it work but he really didn't know how he was going to manage it all.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kyle was watching nervously as the paediatrician finished Casey's one-month check-up. "Asides from the cold," the young child had caught a cold a few days before the check-up and seemed to be coming to the end of it, still Kyle had immediately voiced his concerns that the young child may have pneumonia. "He's doing great, growing big and strong."

Kyle nodded. "and the cold? It's nothing I should be worried about?"

Amy, the paediatrician smiled and shook her head. "No. Kyle, most likely he'll be back to normal by next week."

Kyle nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay. Thankyou."

Kyle lifted the baby into his arm. "It's no problem. I'll see you both next time?"

Arriving back at his car, Kyle exhaled deeply and glanced at the car seat in the back seat. Relieved that the child was developing normally and that he hadn't damaged him too much. It'd been a tough few weeks, but they were getting there slowly.

He'd been so focused on looking after Casey he'd hardly been at work, and while he knew the staff were doing a good job keeping it running, he had to get back to it.

Marilyn had all but insisted that she look after Casey for the night and Kyle had nervously accepted her offer earlier in the day. John had assured him that the child was in good hands and that sooner or later Marilyn would die if she wasn't allowed to look after the baby.

Later when Kyle was at the restaurant, Andy sat with Denny watching as he checked his phone for the fiftieth time. "Mate. He's fine. Stop worrying."

Kyle looked up, "What?"

Denny grinned. "Casey. Marilyn's looking after him. He's fine. You're meant to be working."

"I am working." Kyle frowned. Andy snickered. "What?"

"Mate, that chick's been waiting for ten minutes for you to take her order and all you've done is check your phone." Andy pointed to a woman sitting at the end of the bar.

Kyle sighed and made his way over to her. "Sorry about the wait, what can I get you?"

The woman looked up, "Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes widened, it was paediatrician from earlier. "Amy. Hi."

"I didn't know, you worked here. How was the rest of your afternoon?" She smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah. Haven't been around here all that much, with everything that's going on." Amy nodded, she'd been informed about Kyle's situation.

"Ah. What can I get you?"

"Could I get a Margarita pizza and a glass of Chardonnay? Thanks." She smiled as he nodded.

Giving the kitchen the order for the pizza, and finding the wine she wanted and pouring her a glass.

"Your pizza will be ready shortly." He told her, handing her the drink.

When he moved back towards Denny and Andy, they were watching him carefully.

"What?" He said, noticing the looks on their faces.

"She's hot!" Andy grinned, causing Denny to lift a hand and wack his shoulder.

Kyle laughed, "You really have a thing for nurses don't you?" He grinned at Andy's confusion. "She's Casey's paediatrician."

Denny moved her head around Kyle, "She is pretty though."

Kyle shrugged and glanced back at the doctor, and had to agree that she was attractive.

"I'm gonna go talk to her!" Denny grinned, jumping up from her seat before Kyle could stop her.

"Denny!" Kyle protested but she was already gone. Kyle cringed as he watched Denny introduce herself to the woman. Andy silently grinned to himself, proud of Denny's forwardness, as he sipped his beer.

Kyle phone lit up, his eyes immediately snapping to look at the screen. Andy shook his head as he glanced at the screen. "You are such a girl." Kyle rolled his eyes but saved the photo, which Marilyn had sent him of Casey, to his phone.

* * *

"Phoebe! You're here! Yay, come join us." Denny squealed excitedly, she was sitting with Amy and Andy.

Phoebe made her way over cautiously chuckling, "How much have you had to drink Den?"

Denny laughed loudly, "Just a few, with my new friend Amy! Amy, this is Phoebe."

Amy, who clearly had not drunk even close to as much as Denny had, put her hand out for Phoebe to shake.

"Hi."

Phoebe was momentarily distracted when Kyle joined them, "You're here?"

Kyle nodded. "Marilyn's watching Casey. Thought I better get back to running the restaurant."

Denny gasped as the song changed, "I love this song!" She jumped up, grabbing Andy and Phoebe's hands, "Come dance with me!"

"No-one else is dancing?" Andy looked around the restaurant. It wasn't packed but there were a few tables full.

"Exactly, let's get this party started! Amy, Kyle are you coming?"

Amy shook her head, "I'm good. Thanks."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. I think, I'm gonna sit this one out. Please don't put my customers off their food though."

Denny rolled her eyes but continued to drag Andy and Phoebe across the restaurant into a free corner. "Whoo!"

"Sorry about her," Kyle told the blonde next to him.

Amy grinned. "She's very nice."

"Yeah she is. Usually. Obviously had a bit to drink tonight." Across the room, Phoebe was awkwardly standing to the side with Andy, allowing Denny to do her thing.

"What is she….doing?" She questioned. Andy cringed. "I have no idea."

Andy, watched Denny for a moment before looking back at Phoebe, who had turned around to watch Amy and Kyle.

He snickered, watching as she glared subtly at them. "Well somebody's jealous."

Phoebe looked at him defensively. "What? No I'm not. They're just talking, that's not illegal."

Andy nodded but didn't seem to believe her. "Sure. I believe you."

"Who is she anyway?" She again, had returned to watching as Kyle listened to whatever it was Amy was saying.

"Casey's paediatrician. Young, hot, probably single."

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Phoebe questioned him.

"Yeah. But Kyle doesn't." Andy told her with a grin.

"Pretty sure Kyle's a bit too busy with Case, to be worried about getting himself a girlfriend." Phoebe nodded her head, agreeing with herself.

"Alright." Andy told another sip of his beer. Phoebe rolled her eyes before shaking her head as she looked at Denny.

"I can't watch this. I'm taking her home." She stepped forward. "Denny. Come on, I'll take you home."

Andy moved to place his empty bottle on a near-by table. "I'll come with you."

"No." Phoebe glanced back at the bar. "You stay here. Make sure, Kyle gets home okay?"

As Phoebe dragged a reluctant Denny out of the restraunat, Andy muttered to himself. "He's not five years old Phoebs."

* * *

 **The next one is better I swear. Also, for those of you who are concerned that Kyle and everyone have just completely moved on, they haven't. Keep reading, alright? Also Brax is coming back (in the fic and to Home and Away (for ONE-OFF) YAY)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"How's he been?" Brax spoke, without taking his eyes off his son.

Kyle nodded, taking a seat. "Alright. He's had a cold and hasn't been sleeping great but you know."

Brax nodded, "But he's alright?"

Kyle nodded, it'd been two weeks since he'd last seen Brax because the week before Casey had been sick and driving for over two hours with a sick baby was just not a good idea.

"How's Heath and Bianca?" Brax asked, swapping the baby to his other arm.

"Good. Heath said he was going to call you, sometime tomorrow or the next day. Maybe come with us next time." Brax nodded, it would be nice to see his immediate younger brother.

"How's it been in here?" Kyle asked, cringing at his own question.

"That's the best you got?" Brax chuckled. "It is what it is. Gunno was transferred last week."

"Oh, good. Probably wouldn't be great for you to be chucked in solitary." Kyle said quietly. Unsure of what to say to his brother. Ever since Ricky had died, these visits had just gotten more and more awkward.

"He's gotten big." Brax commented as Casey gurgled loudly.

"Yeah, definitely your son." Kyle grinned.

"Hey, do you know if Ash is going to come visit sometime soon?" Brax frowned when Kyle snickered.

"No. We're not exactly mates." Kyle told his brother, not really wanting to get into it with him. But Brax wasn't just going to let it go.

"What? Why not?"

"It's a long story. His sister was causing trouble, and he was being a tool about it." Kyle waited for his brother to defend his best friend, but it never came.

Brax nodded. "Well if you reckon' it's for the best."

Suddenly the babies cries interrupted them. Brax's eyes widened, it was the first time that his son had ever cried while at the prison.

"Gotta good set of lungs on him." He tried to console the baby by repositioning him. The baby continued to screech, drawing glances from other visitors.

Kyle pursued his lips as he watched his brother awkwardly try to console the baby.

"Brax." Kyle said quietly. "Can I?"

Brax nodded quickly, "Yeah. Give it a go. Not sure, anything's going to calm him…" Brax trailed off as the baby's cries immediately died down once close to Kyle's chest.

Kyle awkwardly smiled. He knew he shouldn't feel bad for being the one who could settle Casey, but he did. His attempt to pass Casey back to his father was quickly stopped when the baby started to whimper after only being out of Kyle's arms for a few seconds.

"He's probably just tired. Big day, not much sleep last night…you know how it is." Kyle told his brother as he moved the baby back into his own arms where he quietened down again.

"Yeah. Probably." Brax tried to not let his offence show. It wasn't Kyle's fault that the baby would settle for him and not Brax.

"So Angelos is good. And Andy's really stepped up with the gym." Kyle tried to start up a conversation.

"That's good..ay." Brax nodded before silence again, filled the air between the two.

"And Josh is doing his HSC…studying a lot." Kyle tried again.

"Good. He's a good kid." Brax nodded.

Kyle swallowed as the conversation again came to a stand-still.

"Well, if you want miss the rush-hour traffic, it might be best if you head now?" Brax didn't really want them to leave but the awkward silence was getting too much for him.

Kyle looked to his watch. "Uh yeah. I guess so. See you next week then?"

Brax nodded. "I'll be here." Wasn't like he could exactly go anywhere was it?

Kyle stood up slowly. "Um did you want to…?" He motioned to the baby, asking if Brax wanted to say goodbye.

Brax shook his head. "Nah. He seems pretty content wouldn't want him to get restless again."

Kyle could hear the sadness in his brother's words. "Brax. He's just tired. It's nothing personal."

Brax nodded. "Yeah. Could be the fact that I've only seen him three time since he's been born."

"Four." Kyle said quietly. Not that his words were much help.

Brax shrugged. "Still a stranger to him though."

"He's only a month old Brax. Give it time?"

"Yeah. Guess so." Brax muttered.

* * *

Kyle grabbed the milk from the shelf, placing it in the trolley. Casey was asleep in his carrier, attached to the trolley.

"Kyle?"

Kyle turned around, hearing his name being called from the opposite direction. His eyes widened seeing the blonde.

"Amy? What are you doing here?" Kyle asked surprised to see her.

Amy bit her lip and glanced around the store, "Grocery shopping?"

Kyle felt his face flush red. "Right. Sorry. Of course."

Amy laughed. "How's little Casey been?" She smiled softly as she looked past Kyle, towards the sleeping baby.

"Good. We just went and saw Brax," Kyle added, "His dad," when he saw the confused look on his face.

Amy frowned, she knew that the child's mother had passed away in a car crash and had just assumed that his father had as well.

Kyle noticed the look on her face. "It's a long story." He really didn't feel like explaining it all to her. Amy nodded.

"Well I better let you get back to it." She paused. "it was nice seeing you."

Kyle nodded. "You too." Before they both went their separate ways.

Later when Kyle arrived home Josh was helping him bring in the shopping. "So how was it?"

"It was weird." Kyle paused, "We had nothing to talk about. And then Case wouldn't settle for him."

"Would've been awkward."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah it was."

"Andy and Hannah wanted us to meet them at the diner tonight, for dinner, if you wanted." Josh told him as they began to unpack the food. Kyle nodded his head, his mind still too focused on his visit to the prison to really listen to what Josh was saying.

* * *

Arriving at the diner, Kyle pushed the empty pram as Evie walked ahead holding a wide awake Casey in her arms. His eyes widened when he saw how many people were sitting at the table. He thought it was just going to be Andy and Hannah but Oscar was there with Denny and his girlfriend Maddy and Phoebe was sitting up the other end with Kat and Nate.

"Woah." He muttered. The group had taken up the back half of the diner, having pushed at least three tables together.

Hannah smiled knowingly, "Hey. Sit down. We were waiting for you guys before we ordered."

Kyle followed her instruction and sat down next to her, watching as across from him Evie and Maddy cooed over Casey.

Andy leaned forward to talk to him. "How was Brax?"

Kyle nodded, not really wanting to go into too much detail with everyone else sitting there. "He's alright. Bit quiet."

"Amy said she saw you?" Hannah spoke about her friend.

Kyle frowned for a second before realising that the two were colleagues. "Oh yeah."

"I invited her actually. She's new to the bay, and she doesn't really know anyone."

"Denny? Guess who's coming?" Andy called across the table. "Amy. You excited?"

Denny looked confused causing Andy and Kyle to chuckle. "Oh you don't remember? You met her on your big night."

Denny cringed at the memory of the other night. She'd woken up with a massive hangover and no recollection of the next before.

Denny looked at Phoebe, "Oh my god. Do we like her? Should I be embarrassed?"

Phoebe laughed. "You weren't that bad." She paused…"Until you started dancing."

"Amy!" Hannah announced excitedly, seeing her friend arrive. "You're here! Sit down." She motioned to the free seat next to Kyle.

"So you know Kyle. And Andy. Josh is his brother. My niece and nephew Oscar and Evie. Maddy's Oscar's girlfriend and obviously you know Nate, and have you met Kat?"

Kat shook her head from where she sat, "Hi. I'm Kat."

Amy smiled kindly and waved.

"And I heard you've already met Denny and Phoebs?" She grinned watching Denny cringe.

"I am so sorry." Denny started off saying. "I'm not normally like that, I swear."

Amy shook her head. "Oh, it's totally fine. We've all had nights like that right?"

Phoebe pulled a face. "Not all of us. Some one of us are actually responsible adults."

The entire table turned to look at Phoebe, who had a sour look on her face. Oscar didn't know her that well but he knew enough to know that she liked to have a good time. He frowned before Andy chuckled.

"What are you on Phoebs?" Andy said confused. Out of all them, Phoebe was probably the one who liked to have the most fun.

Phoebe just glared at him. Kyle looked at Josh who looked just as confused as he felt. What was Phoebe's problem?

"Um…Could I please grab a menu?" Amy asked her voice, soft as she spoke to Maddy across the table.

"Yeah. Sure. I recommend the burgers." Maddy said passing the other blonde a menu.

Kyle looked at Phoebe who was now talking quietly to Denny and Kat.

"Sorry about her. She's not normally like this." Kyle said to Amy.

Amy shook it off. "It's totally fine."

"How are you liking the bay?" Maddy asked her.

"It's nice. Quiet. Definitely a change from the city but one I really needed." She smiled.

"Oh you're from the city? So am I."

Amy nodded. "I'm originally from Melbourne but I've been in Sydney since high school and I met Hannah at med school actually."

Andy seemed to suddenly become interested in their conversation. "Guess who else is from Melbourne? Kylie!"

"Don't call me Kylie, Andrea." Kyle said quickly.

"Oh yeah? Where abouts?" Amy questioned

"Uh. All over the place." As Kyle and Amy began a conversation, Hannah looked questioningly at her boyfriend.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Andy said and before she could question them anymore Leah came over to take their order. It took Leah almost 15 minutes but eventually everyone had placed their order.

Suddenly Evie's eyes filled with terror as Casey began to whimper and within seconds was crying loudly.

Kyle stood up quickly, reaching across to relieve the teenager of the baby. "I'm gonna take him outside for sec." He said to Hannah before pushing the pram out of the diner with his free hand.

Denny sat watching as Phoebe's eyes stared after Kyle. "Phoebs." She said quietly.

Phoebe turned to face her friend. "Mmm?"

"What's going on?"

Phoebe feigned ignorance. "Nothing?"

"Phoebe…"

"Actually I might go help Kyle."

"I might go see if he needs a hand."

Phoebe froze, hearing Amy's voice in sync with hers.

The table fell silent as the two women looked at each other.

"Awkward." Andy winced as Hannah kicked him under the table.

Phoebe pursued her lips and sat down. "Go ahead."

Amy bit her lip. "I'm sorry. It's not my place, you should go."

Before Phoebe could respond her phone rang loudly. She reached for it, frowning. She looked towards Denny. "It's my mum. I better take it."

Denny nodded and watched as she answered the phone.

"Hello? Mum?"

Amy spoke quietly to Hannah as she sat back down. "She doesn't like me, does she?"

Hannah glanced at the door that Phoebe had just walked through. She wanted to deny what Amy had said, but to be honest she wasn't sure. Phoebe wasn't being herself today.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'd like to apologise for not uploading sooner and I'm also sorry for the less than quality update. You'll like the next one better I hope!**

* * *

When Casey had settled down Kyle returned to the diner, taking his seat just as the waitress brought his meal over.

"Thanks." He said before looking towards Denny. "Where's Phoebs?"

"Her mum called. She went outside."

When Phoebe returned she was quiet and it only took Kyle one glance at her, to be able to tell she'd been crying.

Denny seemed to notice as well. "Phoebe what's up?"

"Uh nothing. Is this mine?" She pointed to a burger that had been placed in front of her empty chair.

"Yeah it is." Denny didn't believe her but chose to let it go for the moment.

"How long have you been in the bay for?" Amy asked him.

"Uh about 2 and half years. My brother's used to live here." Kyle didn't feel like he'd been there for that long but when he thought about it, a lot of stuff had happened for just over two years.

"How many brothers do you have?" She asked.

"Three…well two…it's complicated." Kyle laughed lightly. "Very complicated."

"That's an understatement. Complicated doesn't even begin to describe Kyle." Andy interjected.

Josh cringed at his brother's comment. "Not like we can talk though right?"

Andy held his hands up defensively, "I never said complicated was a bad thing. What do you think Amy? Is complicated a bad thing?"

Amy looked at him confused. "Not always."

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked her boyfriend under her breath.

Andy didn't respond, just grinned at her.

The rest of dinner was full of lively conversation. Not even a full minute after Kyle left the diner he heard his name being called.

"Kyle!" Amy jogged slightly to catch up with him. "Look I know this might be a little bit forward but I was wondering if maybe sometime, you'd like to get a coffee or something?"

She smiled awkwardly at him.

Kyle's eyes widened. "Um…Amy…I'm not sure that's a good idea right now." He tried to find the right words but failed. He looked at the pram in front of him. "It's just…very complicated."

"Like I said earlier….complicated isn't a bad thing ." Amy looked hopeful. When he bit her lip she nodded. "Okay. I get it."

"It's not that you don't seem like cool chick. It's just…"

"Complicated. Uh that's okay. Can we just forget this whole thing?" Kyle felt bad for her, she was clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah. Sure. Have a good night." He told her kindly. He watched as she nodded and hurried off. It wasn't that she wasn't attractive, she was. And she seemed to be really down to earth, funny and kind. But it was just complicated.

Josh was staying at Evie's for the night which meant the house was silent when he arrived home. The silence only remained long enough for him to put Casey to sleep, then there was a soft knock on the front door.

Opening the door Kyle's eyes widened when he saw Phoebe standing there, teary eyed.

"Phoebs? What's wrong?" He asked, opening the door wider. Suddenly she burst into loud sobs.

"Phoebe? Hey. Come here." He widened his arms, pulling her into a hug.

"What's going on?" He asked softly, taking a seat on the couch.

"My mum…." She told him... "She had a heart attack." Kyle didn't have time to react before she continued to sob. "Oh my god. What if she….Kyle what if she dies?"

"Phoebe." He looked her in the eyes. "You can't think like that."

She shook her head sadly. "I'm so scared. She can't die. She's my mum."

"Have you spoken to Harrison?" Harrison was Phoebe's mother's husband. She nodded. "He was a mess. He said she was stable now but Kyle she had a heart attack!"

"I know but she's okay now, yeah?"

Phoebe nodded and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Why don't you go see her? Spend some time down there?"

Phoebe shook her head. "I can't." Phoebe wasn't sure why didn't feel like she could go down to Melbourne but she just knew she couldn't face seeing her mother.

"Why not?" Kyle pushed the hair away from hair face. "Go on Phoebs. Make a trip out of it. Visit all your old friends. Play some music."

Phoebe bit her lip and nodded.

She was quiet for a minute before she stood up frantically. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I just went a little crazy there for a second. I'm so sorry. I've got to go."

"It's fine Phoebs." Kyle's words were ignored though as he watched his ex-girlfriend rush out the front door. He wanted to help her but he couldn't exactly go after her with Casey, could he?

* * *

Kyle knocked loudly on the door to Phoebe's caravan. He'd made a decision.

Phoebe looked at him confused. He was grinning from ear to ear with Casey in one arm.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his tone unusually upbeat.

Phoebe looked at him, still perplexed. "For what?"

"Melbourne." He made it sound like it obvious.

"You know what? I've thought about it and I've decided not to go. She's okay. I don't know why I flipped out last night." Phoebe had thought about it, it'd been all she could think about all night.

Kyle shook his head. "You flipped out because you were worried. So you're going. And we're coming with you." He looked at Casey and smiled.

"You're what?" Phoebe's eyes were wide. Had she heard him right?

"Me and Case. We're going to go to Melbourne with you." Phoebe had been so great to him with everything that had happened since Ricky died, this was his chance to repay her.

"What? No you're not." Kyle looked at her. She sighed. "Kyle. That's crazy."

Kyle nodded. "Yep."

"and it's not happening." Kyle shook his head. "Actually Phoebs. It is. I've already booked flights. Yours too because I knew you wouldn't."

Phoebe shook her head. "Kyle you've lost the plot. Casey needs to be here. You can't just take him on an airplane to a city he's never been to."

"Phoebe, he's a month old." Obviously he hadn't been to Melbourne. "He's going. I'm going. You're going. And you need to get a move on. Our flight leaves at three."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "You're serious?"

He nodded. "Well? We need to leave in like half an hour." Kyle grinned.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Phoebe asked quietly as he pulled into the airport carpark.

Kyle looked at her. "You were there for me, when I needed you."

Phoebe looked at him unsure. "Yeah but just randomly buying a plane ticket to Melbourne?"

"Not like we haven't done it before." Before their break-up, they'd quite often book spontaneous trips away from the bay. Kyle grinned at her.

Suddenly Casey began to whimper from his car seat. Kyle sighed. "I was hoping that wouldn't start until we were on the plane." He'd been goo the entire drive to Sydney airport.

Phoebe glanced at the clearly upset baby. "Did you bring his stroller?"

Kyle shook his head. "No. I actually didn't bring anything for him. No clothes. Food. Nothing."

Phoebe rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny." She paused. "You did bring it right?"

"Of course. Now can you grab my bag? I'll get him sorted." Phoebe nodded and opened her car door.

Almost an hour later Kyle was feeding Casey his bottle in the departure lounge.

Phoebe tapped her foot nervous to board their flight. She's never really liked flying, even the short flight ahead of her was making her feel slightly nauseas. "Have you ever flown with a baby before?"

Kyle looked at her with an almost guilty look on his face. "What baby would I have ever flown with? Of course not."

Phoebe's eyes widened. "Oh my god. What do we do? What if he cries?"

Kyle looked at his nephew. He'd cried the entire time they'd checked in and finally stopped when Kyle fed him his bottle. He would be surprised if the child had anymore tears left.

"We'll be fine Phoebs. Hopefully he'll sleep through take-off."

"And if he doesn't? Kyle! We're going to be those people!" Phoebe hated those people. The ones with the baby that screamed through the entire flight. The babies just made the whole flying experience all the more nerve-wracking for Phoebe.

"Phoebe. Calm down." Kyle pointed. "Go buy two bottles of water and then it'll be time to board alright?"

Phoebe followed his instructions and before she knew it they were sitting on the plane. She glanced out the window. Kyle glanced at her. He knew how nervous she got on planes. "Phoebs. Do you want some gum?"

He pointed towards the packet, unable to reach for it himself as he was holding Casey. Phoebe knew he was attempting to distract her but allowed herself to reach for the gum anyway. Shortly after the seatbelt sign was turned on the captain was announcing their take off. Phoebe took a deep breath. Shutting her eyes tightly as the plane began its ascent.

"Phoebs." Kyle moved one of his hands to hold hers. "It's alright."

Phoebe nodded but glanced out the window once more as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

Just over an hour and a half later the flight had landed. The flight didn't have many passengers, so it didn't take them long to get to baggage claim. Casey had slept the entire flight, something Kyle was extremely thankful for.

As soon as Kyle found the stroller they'd checked in, he went about strapping the one-month old child in.

"Oh my goodness! Was this young one on that flight?" An elderly woman suddenly appeared next to them. She peeked inside the pram to look at the sleeping baby.

Before Kyle could respond the elderly woman looked towards Phoebe, who had calmed down significantly. "How old is he?"

Phoebe glanced at Kyle. "He's one month."

The older woman smiled. "And already so well behaved for mum and dad! Congratulations to you both."

Kyle's eyes widened and Phoebe froze. The woman didn't seem to notice as she wandered back over to her husband, leaving the two of them in a shocked silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Phoebe bit her lip as she glanced at Kyle. He'd not said much since hearing the elderly woman's comment, only quietly giving the taxi driver the address before he spent the entire drive watching Casey who was still asleep in his car seat.

"You didn't have to book a hotel you know. I'm sure Mum and Harrison wouldn't have minded you staying with them as well." Phoebe said quietly. He'd told her on the plane that he'd booked a room at a hotel near Phoebe's mother's house.

He didn't look at her. "Pretty sure someone who just had a heart attack needs rest, not a screaming baby."

"Casey doesn't scream that much." Phoebe said quietly. It was clear that Kyle was in a bad mood.

"Actually he does. Because he's a baby and that's what babies do. You obviously just aren't there to see it." Kyle's tone was laced with something that Phoebe couldn't quite figure out.

"Okay. But I'm sure she still wouldn't mind."

"It's fine. Phoebe." Kyle said as the taxi pulled up outside the hotel.

It took almost five minutes to get everything out of the taxi but eventually the three were standing at the check in.

"Kyle Brax-" Suddenly Kyle was cut off by Casey who'd woken up and had decided that he wanted attention.

"Kyle Braxton." Kyle told the receptionist before rocking the car seat slowly, attempting to calm the crying child.

"Seriously buddy?" He muttered when the baby's cries only got louder. "Sorry." He apologised to the woman as he bent down to pick up the baby.

The woman shook her head and smiled kindly.

She waited patiently for Kyle to settle Casey. "I need to feed him. Uh is there anything I need to sign?"

The woman shook her head. "Your room is on the twelfth floor, room 108. Anything you need, reception is open 24/7. As is Room Service. Checkout is 10am."

"Thankyou." Kyle used his free hand to take the keys.

"I thought I had a lot of stuff." Phoebe laughed to herself as they arrived in the room.

Kyle had to agree. "For such a small person he does have a tonne of stuff." Just for the short trip to Melbourne they'd had to bring a pram, car seat and another two large bags.

Kyle sighed as Casey continued to cry. "Uh could you hold him? I've got to fix him another bottle."

Phoebe bit her lip nervously but nodded anyway. Carefully taking the screaming child into her own arms she winced when his cries increased in volume. "He's gonna bust a lung or something if he keeps this up."

As Kyle went about heating a bottle up, he smiled softly to himself. Ricky had said the same thing the night that she'd gotten back from the hospital.

"Do you want me too?" Kyle offered once he was done with the bottle.

Phoebe shook her head and took the bottle. She grinned when Casey ceased crying as soon the bottle was in his mouth.

"Do you hear that?" Phoebe said after a minute. "Silence." She laughed softly. Kyle laughed lightly as he went about making another bottle, in preparation for the boys next feed.

It was nearing six o'clock when Phoebe arrived at the hospital, with Kyle and Casey in tow. The staff attempted to tell her that it was past visiting hours but she was having none of that. However it wasn't until a man in his late forties entered the foyer that they were allowed past reception.

"Harrison!" Phoebe rushed forwards, throwing her arms around the man. "How is she?"

He pulled away. "She's doing well. I really ought not to have worried you Phoebe." Harrison was a doctor himself, and under normal circumstances would have remained calm but he'd panicked when his wife became the patient. He'd be incredibly lonely if she were to pass away, even if he did work an awful lot.

Phoebe shook her head. "Never mind that. We're here now. Can I see her?"

Harrison looked past Phoebe towards Kyle. "Kyle. Hello."

"Mr Reynolds." Kyle couldn't help but notice the way the man's gaze was directed at the carrier he was holding but he chose to ignore it as he offered the doctor a brief handshake.

"Harrison. My mum?" Phoebe interjected.

"Right. Yes. This way." Harrison began making his way down the hallway.

"Mum! Oh thank god you're alright." Phoebe practically threw herself on top of her mother, who was sitting in an armchair.

"Phoebe. What a lovely surprise." Fran hugged her daughter, pleased to see her.

"I was so worried." Phoebe told her mother, her eyes welling with tears.

"No waterworks Phoebe. I'm fine. There's no need for you to be upset." Phoebe inhaled deeply as she listened to her mother's words.

"Kyle! Oh it's so great to see you." Fran smiled warmly at her daughter's boyfriend. Kyle placed the carrier on the floor carefully before stepping forward and giving the woman a kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you too."

"And who's this little one?" She peeked into the carrier to see an awake Casey.

"He's my brother's son." Kyle said quietly.

Fran grinned at the baby before looking at Kyle. "Oh. Yes. You've got a few of them, haven't you?"

"A few of what?" Kyle asked confused.

"Brothers." Fran had hear all about them in one Phoebe's rants a while ago.

Kyle shook his head, chuckling quietly. "Oh yeah."

"And where's the little one's mum and dad?" Kyle took a deep breath, Phoebe had definitely gotten her curious personality from her mother. "Did they come own here with you both as well?"

"It doesn't matter mum." Phoebe smiled. "What does, is what the doctors have told you?"

Fran shrugged. "Nothing much. Just that I have to take it easy, and that they should let me out by tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow? Are they crazy? You had a heart attack." Phoebe said loudly.

Fran nodded. "But I'm fine. Besides, Harrison will be around to take care of me."

Harrison nodded. "I've taken a few weeks off."

Phoebe looked between the two, still slightly unsure. "I'm not sure it's a good idea."

"I'm sure the doctors wouldn't let her out if they weren't sure Phoebs." Kyle said softly. Phoebe reluctantly nodded, aware that she couldn't actually do anything to stop her mother leaving the hospital.

"So now that you're finally here," Fran smiled, running a hand through her daughter's hair. "How long are you staying for?" She hadn't seen her daughter in months and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

Phoebe glanced at Kyle and laughed softly. "I'm not sure yet. Brax will probably want to see Case though so not long."

Kyle nodded. "But you don't have to come back with us."

Phoebe bit her lip as her Harrison questioned. "Who's Brax?"

"He's my eldest brother." Kyle looked at Phoebe, silently asking if he should elaborate. "He's in jail at the moment." He bit his lip and looked to the ground, avoiding looking at Fran and Harrison's shocked faces.

"But he didn't do anything wrong. It was just a misunderstanding." Phoebe said quickly.

Phoebe's mother raised an eyebrow. "You weren't kidding about Kyle's family being full on." She glanced at Kyle. "No offence."

Kyle nodded slightly, aware that his family was quite complicated and that while they were together, his brother's antics used to drive Phoebe insane.

"Well have you been back to the house? We've re-done the front garden."

Phoebe shook her head. "Not yet. It is okay that I stay with you right?"

"Of course. It'll be nice to have a baby in the house again." Fran motioned to Casey.

Kyle shook his head. "Oh no. We're going to stay at a hotel. I don't want to put you out."

Harrison frowned. "Are you sure? Fran and I really don't mind."

"No. Really it's okay."

"He's already checked in. It's done, mum." Phoebe said quietly.

Phoebe's mother raised an eyebrow. When her daughter was dating Kyle in high school they were practically inseparable. "But you'll still spend time at the house? We should have a barbeque when I get out of here."

Harrison placed his hand on the arm of her chair. "I'm not sure that's a great idea Fran."

"Rubbish Harrison. We'll invite all the family. Phoebe you could invite some of your old school friends." Fran smiled.

Phoebe shrugged, unsure about whether or not that would be a good idea.

Harrison nodded, aware that his wife wouldn't change her mind. "I'll go get your nightly medication." Harrison moved quickly towards the door.

"Always a joy, isn't he?" Fran rolled her eyes after he left.

Phoebe raised her eyebrow, her mother's second husband seemed fine to her.

"It's around dinner time, have you guys eaten yet?" Phoebe and Kyle looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Well when Harrison gets back. The three of you should go somewhere nice."

Phoebe shook her head. "No. I want to stay with you." Kyle nodded in agreement. "And I should get Case back to the hotel." He motioned to Casey whose gaze was focused on the elderly woman sitting in front of him.

"Oh. Alright then." Fran nodded. "But you better let me see this beautiful boy lots before you leave Melbourne."

"I will." Kyle smiled softly. "Phoebs, are you going to be alright if we go?"

Phoebe nodded. Kyle picked up the carrier. "Get better soon Mrs Nicholson."

The older woman smiled softly, waving at the baby as Kyle made his way to the door.

"Kyle." Phoebe called. "Thankyou. For today."

"s'alright. I'll call you later." Phoebe watched as Kyle left through the door.

Fran watched as he left before turning towards her daughter. "Is everything alright between you two?" She noticed the lack of contact between the two.

Phoebe bit her lip, debating between telling her mother about their breakup or keeping it a secret for just bit longer. "Yeah. We're good."

"Good." Fran nodded. "I'm glad that you're happy Phoebe."

Phoebe swallowed, feeling guilty for lying when she heard the sincerity in her mother's voice. Instead of saying anything she reached out an wrapped her arms tightly around her mother, relieved that her mother was okay.

* * *

 **So this one was a bit of a filler. Just had to get them to Melbourne! See what happens while they're down there in the next chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you're okay?" Phoebe followed after her mother, who confidently strode into the house.

"Phoebe." Fran said sharply, "I've told you, over and over, that I'm fine."

"I just don't want you to end up back in hospital. Because that really scared me, mum." Phoebe spoke quietly.

"Oh Phoebs." Fran moved a step closer to her daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Come here."

Harrison, carrying both of Fran's bags, shuffled past the two hugging women.

"I'm so sorry that you were worried, but I promise. I'm fine, now." Fran told her daughter as she pulled away.

"But you promise to go straight back to the hospital, if you feel even the slightest bit ill again?" Phoebe wiped at the corner of her eyes, preventing any tears from falling.

Fran nodded. "I will. Now, what should we do for dinner?"

"What do you feel like? We could order in? Or go out?" Phoebe motioned back to the door.

"What's Kyle doing?" Fran asked taking a seat in the living room.

Phoebe shrugged. She'd met him and Casey for breakfast before heading to the hospital. She hadn't really spoken to him since.

"Well, do you think he might want to go out or come here? He's still got the baby hasn't he?"

Phoebe nodded. "He's always got Case."

Fran raised an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

Phoebe sighed, really not wanting to gossip about Kyle's family with her mother when he was being so great to her, by coming to Melbourne with her. "He's Casey's guardian."

"What why? Where's the boys mother?" Harrison asked suddenly.

Phoebe spun around to glare at her step-father, "It's really not any of your business."

"I'm just curious about why anyone would give a criminal guardianship of a baby?" Harrison commented.

"Harrison!" Fran scolded her husband, a heavy frown forming over her face.

Phoebe groaned. "You sound like my dad. And that's not a good thing."

An insulted look fell over Harrison's face as he motioned to the bags. "I'll go put these in your room."

"Don't worry about him." Fran said as soon as her husband had left. "And I won't ask about Casey anymore, but can I please just ask you one thing?"

Phoebe motioned for her mother to ask her question. "Is Casey putting a strain on your relationship with Kyle?"

Phoebe looked quizzically at her mother, unsure of why she would ask such a question. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's just Kyle and you don't seem very happy together. I mean, you obviously love each other...but having Casey in his life means that Casey's in your life as well and it can't be easy."

Phoebe's eyes widened hearing her mother say how obvious it was that they loved each other. She knew she had to tell her mother that she and Kyle weren't together but she really didn't want to tell her until she was sure Fran was a hundred percent better.

"Did he talk to you about becoming the boy's guardian?"

"Not really, no." Phoebe said quietly, aware that Kyle hadn't needed to consult her as they weren't together.

Fran shook her head. "That would've been frustrating. A baby's a big responsibility."

"I encouraged him, and I'm not mad. Alright? We're fine." Phoebe felt terrible for lying to her mother.

"You're sure?" Fran asked, concern clearly seeping through her voice.

"Yes." Phoebe swallowed. "Can I get you anything, a drink?"

"No thankyou." Fran shook her head. "Why don't you give him a call?"

"Who?"

"Kyle?" Phoebe nodded, "Alright. But he might just want to stay with Casey at the hotel."

"Well, call him. Yeah?" Fran motioned to Phoebe's phone.

Phoebe sighed, picking up the phone and calling her ex-boyfriend. "Hey. How's Case?"

Fran watched her daughter on the phone, listening quietly as she spoke to her boyfriend. "Good. Yeah, we're at Mums. She was actually just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner, or go out or whatever?"

Phoebe was torn between wanting Kyle to agree to dinner, he did come all this way just for her, and desperately wanting for him to decline, aware that she wouldn't be able to pretend they were still together for much longer.

She moved the phone to her chest as she addressed her mother. "He doesn't mind."

Fran muttered to herself something about men. "Pass me the phone?"

Phoebe obliged handing over the phone. "Kyle, how does Japanese takeout sound?...Oh she still won't eat it? Right well, Chinese? I'll send Harrison out to pick it up."

Phoebe tried to figure out what Kyle was saying on the other end of the line but failed to decipher anything other than, "Would you like..."

Fran shook her head furiously. "No. Absolutely not. You've got Casey to get ready and I know how much a nuisance, young ones can be. You just come here, and Harrison can go out. In fact, would you like him to pick you both up?"

A moment of silence. "Are you sure? Alright then love, yes. See you soon."

As Fran handed back the phone, she sighed. "He knows you too well. I was thinking we could get Japanese but someone's still too fussy." Phoebe hated Japanese food with a passion growing up, something Fran thought she'd have grown out of by now.

Phoebe frowned, confused. "What're we doing instead?"

"We'll just have Chinese takeout." Fran told her daughter, before standing up and moving a few cushions around in an attempt to get the house looking presentable.

* * *

Kyle sighed as he hung up the phone. He'd just gotten Casey to sleep before Phoebe's call. Grabbing the baby's nappy bag he began to refill it with what he thought the child might need during dinner.

After meeting at a local café for breakfast, Kyle had spent the afternoon walking through the park with Casey in the pram, who'd slept through most of the walk. It'd been nice to spend time in the area that he'd grown up in, but a lack of sleep seemed to be catching up with Kyle who was now dead tired.

He knew that he had to keep going, for Phoebe and for Casey. He had to keep going, and eventually it'd all be alright. At least he could only hope.

The ring from his phone sounded loudly again, Kyle pouncing on it in an attempt to hush the sound from waking the sleeping child. "Hello?" He spoke without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey mate."

"Brax. Hey. Is everything alright?" He spoke quietly.

"Yeah. How's everything on your end?"

"Uh, we're in Melbourne."

"Melbourne? Why are you in Melbourne? Who's with Casey?" Brax didn't sound impressed.

"He's obviously with me. I wouldn't just leave him Brax. But Phoebe's mum was in hospital so we came down here."

"I thought you and Phoebe weren't together?" Kyle winced at his brother's words.

"We're not. But she needed someone to come with her..."

"Still. I need you to look after my son Kyle, not go chasing after some girl."

"I am Brax. Casey's fine. Okay, he was great on the flight." Kyle couldn't help but feel defensive, he was doing the best he could.

Brax sighed through the other end. "Yeah? Good. When're you coming back? I was thinking you guys could visit tomorrow but obviously not if you're in another state."

"Sorry." Kyle said. "But we could fly back the day after tomorrow? Maybe even come see you on the way back from the airport?"

Brax grunted from the other side of the line. "Yeah. Alright. See you then."

Before he could say anything an automated beep sounded, signalling Brax had ended the call.

Kyle sighed, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to do the right thing by his brother, but in all honesty he wasn't sure of exactly what the right thing to do was.

* * *

Phoebe all but flew at Kyle as soon as she opened the door. "You're here!"

She pressed a kiss to his cheek as he still stood slightly shocked. "Are you alright Phoebs?"

Phoebe nodded and took a step back from him. "I'm just really glad to see you."

Kyle looked at her, slightly confused. "Um, these are for your mum?" He held out a bunch of flowers he'd bought on the way over.

"Oh Kyle! You shouldn't have. They're beautiful, come on in." Fran gratefully accepted the flowers.

"Do you want me to put him in the study? It might be a bit quieter?" Phoebe motioned towards the carrier. Kyle carefully passed the carrier to Phoebe.

"What've you been up to today?" Fran asked.

Kyle shrugged lightly. "Just down to the city park."

"Have you seen anyone from high school?" Fran sat down on the sofa, Kyle taking a seat opposite her.

"No, and probably not. I'm actually going to head back home the day after tomorrow. Gotta get back to it."

Fran raised an eyebrow, "Oh shame! Well how about tomorrow we have a barbeque, and Phoebe and you can invite some friends?"

"Sounds good, right Kyle?" Phoebe sat down next to Kyle. "I'll give a few a call."

Kyle looked at Phoebe slightly confused as to why she was acting weird.

"Now, before Harrison calls in the order…what do the two of you want for tea?" Fran passed a paper takeout menu.

After they'd all decided what they wanted, Harrison went out to pick up the order.

Suddenly cries sounded loudly from the study.

"I'll go get him, don't you worry." Fran told Kyle, standing up and heading off to tend to the child. It'd been a while since she's had a baby in the house, and she'd missed being around young children.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" Kyle asked quietly, she was acting odd – even by her standards. Phoebe feigned ignorance as she shrugged. "Nothing."

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe sighed, knowing that she couldn't keep it a secret from him much longer. "I haven't told her."

Phoebe spoke so quietly Kyle had to strain his ears just to hear her. "Told who, what?"

"Mum." She muttered. "I haven't told her."

Kyle frowned. "Haven't told her what?"

"Looks like he doesn't like me very much," Fran commented regretfully as she held the screaming baby in her arms.

Kyle smiled softly and offered to take Casey.

Fran's eyes widened as the baby immediately calmed down once in his uncle's arms.

"Unbelievable." Fran shook her head. "Absolutely unbelievable." She watched as Kyle hushed Casey's murmurs.

"It's alright little man." He whispered, forgetting that he was surrounded by other people. "It's okay."

Fran sighed in admiration. "I don't know how you just did that."

Phoebe smiled softly. "Bit of a baby whisperer." Kyle looked up from Casey and smiled softly at her comment.

Fran, noticing the look the two shared, smiled to herself. "Just imagine how gorgeous your kids will look one day."

Kyle's eyes widened. "What?"

Phoebe glanced quickly between the two, panic rising inside of her. "Is Harrison going to be back soon?"

Fran ignored her daughter, "Oh you'll make a make marvellous father one day, Kyle. Don't look so worried."

Kyle found himself lost for words, confused he looked to Phoebe. She refused to make eye contact, instead she stared intently at the ground.

"You haven't told her?" The penny suddenly dropped for Kyle. "Seriously?"

Phoebe swallowed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for, darling?" Fran asked kindly.

Kyle stood up, "I might give you guys a minute."

Phoebe watched as Kyle paced out of the living room, Casey content in his arms.

"Phoebe?"

Phoebe took a deep breath. "We broke up."

"You and Kyle? What, why? Was it because of me?" Fran asked, already feeling terrible for her daughter.

"What? No." Phoebe shook her head. "And, before you ask. It's not because of Casey either."

"Then why Phoebe? I thought you were happy with him?"

"I was. It's just, we wanted different things." Phoebe pursued her lips. "That's all."

"Then why is he still here?" Fran asked softly, sure there was something Phoebe wasn't telling her.

"Because we're friends now. Okay. We're good. And he's here as a friend." Phoebe nodded her head.

Fran frowned, it sounded like her daughter was trying more to convince herself of her own words than anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kyle, can you help me in the kitchen for as second?" Fran asked as she stood up. They'd been finished dinner for a while now and one question was bugging her immensely, one that she knew Phoebe wouldn't answer.

Kyle obliged, quickly following after the woman.

Fran turned around as soon as they were alone. "I need for you to tell me something."

"Okay?" Kyle was confused as to why they had to leave the other two to have a conversation in the kitchen.

"From your point of view, why did you and Phoebe break up?"

Kyle paused for second, slightly confused by the odd question. "I'd say it's pretty similar to Phoebe's. We had different ideas about our future."

"As a couple?" Fran quizzed him.

Kyle frowned slightly. "Obviously. Marriage would've involved both of us-"

"What?" Fran froze.

"I'm not sure I understand why you're asking me this. Phoebe told you why we broke up and-"

Fran shook her head. "No."

Kyle frowned, how had the woman already forgotten the conversation she'd had with Phoebe. "Mrs Nicholson are you alright? You and Phoebe had a conversation about this a littler earlier tonight?"

"Phoebe!" The woman shouted loudly.

Phoebe came running, Harrison following quickly behind, both quite panicked. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you and Kyle break up?" Fran asked, straight to the point. She was sick of the secrecy her daughter seemed to be keeping.

"I told you. We wanted different things." Kyle noticed the nervousness in her voice as she glanced at him. "Why, isn't that what Kyle said."

"What different things?" Fran pried.

Phoebe was silent for a moment. "Phoebe."

"It's not really anyone but our business." She said quietly.

When cries suddenly sounded from the living room Kyle had never been so happy, suddenly giving him an escape route. "I better go, get him home! Thankyou for dinner Mrs Nicholson, see you tomorrow Phoebs?"

"I'll walk you out," Harrison offered, also eager to get away from the awkward confrontation.

"Please don't tell me that marriage was the reason the two of you broke up?" Fran asked, her tone still firm but softer now.

Phoebe remained silent. "Phoebe?"

She swallowed, "You told me not to tell you."

"You didn't want to marry Kyle?"

Phoebe sighed, it obviously all going to come out now. "When he proposed it just opened a can of worms and we realised that we had different plans for the future."

"Your plans didn't include him?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I don't know."

"You just didn't love him enough to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Of course I love him!" Phoebe snapped. "But you don't understand how much family means to Kyle and I won't be the one to take that away from him."

"You'll just be the one who stops him from having the family with the person he wants too the most?" Fran tried to get Phoebe to open up a bit more. It backfired with Phoebe completely shutting down, "We're done talking about this."

Fran sighed and ran a hand through her hair as Phoebe stalked off.

* * *

It was nearing eleven o'clock when Kyle arrived back at the house. "Kyle, so glad you came! Now, I'm sorry I can't stay and chat but Phoebe and Olivia are out the back if you want to go join them?" Fran swung open the front door.

Kyle nodded at the mention of Phoebe's high school best friend, Olivia. He handed over the bottles of wine he'd bought, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. No, you guys just head out the back." She smiled down at the sleeping baby. Glancing up at Kyle concerned, "Unless it'll be too awkward for the both you?"

Kyle smiled softly at the woman and shook his head. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Heading out the back he placed down the baby carrier just in time for Olivia to practically jump at him, "KYLE! Oh my gosh, it's been so long!"

Kyle chuckled lightly at the blonde, who similar to Phoebe, was always a ball of energy. "It's nice to see you too, Liv."

"Look at us, getting the band back together!" She poked Kyle in the chest. "And this little guy, he can be our frontman because oh my gosh he's adorable."

She bent down to the carrier to take a closer look at Casey. Phoebe had given her a few details about Kyle and Casey before he'd arrived to avoid any awkwardness.

"So Phoebe tells me you're a restaurant manager now? I don't even remember you cooking anything, ever."

Phoebe grinned. "He does the books, he doesn't cook the food."

Kyle chuckled. "Uh Phoebs, we both know that I can cook. I just prefer to save it for special occasions."

"Yeah like when you feel like giving the whole family food poisoning."

"That was Brax!" Olivia looked between the two, who were laughing at what must have been an inside joke, with a sigh. She'd always been slightly jealous of how easy their relationship had been, and even now after breaking up they still got along like the best of friends.

* * *

"She told me why you guys broke up." Fran said quietly, coming to sit next to Kyle. "Thank you for coming with her anyway."

Kyle looked at Casey who was contently lying on a blanket next to him. "Well Casey had to see Melbourne sooner or later."

Fran smiled. "You've always been a good kid Kyle. My husbands, past and present, haven't always thought so but I've always known that you had a big heart."

Kyle laughed lightly but allowed her to continue. "You broke my baby girls heart when you left her though and I never thought I'd be able to forgive you for that."

Kyle swallowed. "I didn't mean too..."

"Hurt her. I know. But you did." Fran nodded. "You know when you came here last year, looking for her? I knew where she was. But I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect her from you. From your family." Kyle wasn't sure where this conversation was going but he didn't feel like he was going to like it. "I couldn't do anything to take her hurt away but I could give her advice on how to deal with it. Do you want to know to what I told her to do?"

"Kyle. I told her to follow her heart. And apparently that lead her straight back to you. It'll always lead straight back to you."

When Fran stayed quiet after a moment Kyle looked at her questioningly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"My daughter's been in love with you since she was sixteen, yet she said she wouldn't marry you. Because marriage doesn't mean the same thing to her as it does to you." Fran inhaled deeply. "Harrison's never home. I guarantee that he'll be back at work within the week. That's who is he is. A workaholic. So was Mark. I married out of convenience, twice. Phoebe knows that Kyle. She's always known that my marriages, her fathers, have all been doomed from the start. Marriage has nothing do with love in this family. It's always been the beginning of the end."

Kyle had never been more confused. Why was she telling him this?

"Phoebe told me about how important family is to you." Kyle nodded slightly. "A part of her will always love you. But she's a free spirit, and you've got to let her go. Because right now, you need something that she can't be, and that's mine and Mark's fault. It's nothing that she or you did."

Casey gurgled, drawing their attention away from the conversation.

"Ricky, his mum. She died, a week after he was born." Kyle said quietly. He knew she'd been curious since they'd arrived but hadn't wanted to ask.

Fran looked at the young baby, innocence sprawled across him as he lay in the shade. "You're doing an amazing thing with him. I'm sure your brother would be proud."

Kyle smiled, grateful for the older woman's words.

"Aunty Fran?" Fran turned around to see her niece walk in through the back gate. Following behind her was her boyfriend and brother.

"Heidi. Nathan." She spoke to her nephew as well. "You remember Kyle? Phoebe's old boyfriend. He came back with her."

Kyle wasn't sure he remembered ever meeting them but he nodded and held his hand out for a handshake. "Hey."

Heidi smiled. "This is my boyfriend Daniel. Daniel, this my cousin Phoebe's boyfriend."

"Oh Kyle's just here as a friend. Aren't you Kyle?" Fran smiled. Kyle nodded. "Anyway, let's go inside shall we?"

Heidi nodded and followed after her aunt.

"How big of a crowd has she invited this time?" Nathan asked.

Kyle shrugged. "The list just kept growing all morning. I thought your family was small."

"It is! Family get-togethers are only every unnecessarily large when Aunty Fran plans them."

"Who's the kid?" Daniel suddenly noticed the baby.

"He's my nephew. It's a long story." Kyle wondered how many times he'd have to explain throughout the afternoon.

"You on babysitting duty? I've got a son who just turned one a few months ago." Nathan sat down on the grass.

"Really, Phoebe never said? Where is he?" Kyle asked curiously.

"My wife took him to her parents for the weekend."

"Either of you two want a beer?" Daniel motioned towards the house.

Nathan nodded as Kyle motioned to his unopened beer that sat beside him. "I'm good. Thanks."

As Daniel headed off to get the drinks, Nathan and Kyle fell into conversation about their lives. Finding out that they both worked in the restaurant industry, Nathan the head chef at a well-known restaurant.

* * *

"He's good for you." Fran told her daughter, the two stood inside watching from the kitchen window as Kyle grinned at Casey, tickling the boy's feet as he gurgled. He was sitting with Phoebe's cousin Heidi by the pool. Olivia and a few of Phoebe's friends from high school splashing around in the water.

"Mum." Phoebe sighed. "You know that he's not 'for me.' Anymore. He's just a friend."

Fran glanced at her daughter. "Friends can still be good for you too."

Phoebe rolled her eyes before changing the subject. "Are you going to be alright when we leave?"

Fran nodded. "Yes. I would've been alright, had you not come." She paused, "But I do appreciate you coming all this way."

"It's not that far."

"Yet this is the first time I've seen you all year." Fran's words were bitter, but her tone still warm and light, how it'd always been for as long as Phoebe could remember.

Phoebe nodded. "I know. I'll try to visit more often, I promise." She did miss her mother, but before moving to Summer Bay she'd always been on the road, travelling between gigs. Exploring. So she was used to going long periods of time without seeing either of her parents, especially her father. "Maybe you could even come visit sometime."

Fran grinned. "Finally. I've been waiting for an invite to see this mysterious bay." Her daughter had lived there for a year and yet all she knew was that her loud, lively daughter was happy to live in the small town.

"Yeah. Well, after dad's last visit I haven't exactly been handing out invites." Her mother had been informed shortly after her father's departure, when Phoebe had called her mother to rant after she was finally told about Mark's deceit.

"Yeah. Well, I promise not hire any gunmen to shoot at your house, and I'll try not to fork out any bribes alright?" Fran joked lightly.

Phoebe smiled lightly, appreciating that the hurt her father had caused her was well enough in the past that she could joke about it.

"Now let's get these salads out there before they all starve to death, hey." She grabbed two of the bowls, motioning for Phoebe to grab the third and the dressing.

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Kyle asked when Phoebe eventually came over to sit with him. The gathering was dying down, only Heidi, her parents and boyfriend remained while Fran was inside with Phoebe's grandmother.

"I am." Phoebe smiled. "It's so weird being back here. So much has changed. Like I've actually had a conversation with Heidi. We never did that, growing up. Like ever."

Kyle nodded. Phoebe had a relatively small family, only her mother's brother and his two kids along with a uncle and an aunt on her father's side, neither of which had ever had children. "You know, you don't have to come back with me and Case."

Phoebe looked at him confused.

"Why don't you stay here? At least for a bit. Look after your mum and catch up with your family. You seem to have really enjoyed seeing them?" Kyle suggested.

"Trying to get rid of me, huh?" Kyle looked at her. "Phoebs you know I'm not doing that."

"I know." Phoebe smiled and nodded. "But as great as it's been, I want to go back. I know my mum's okay and she's got Harrison and Nan."

"Alright. If you say so." Kyle nodded.

"Has he been asleep long?" Phoebe picked into the carrier, where Casey was fast asleep.

Kyle shook his head, "Almost half an hour. I should probably get him back to the hotel before he wakes up again."

"You could stay here? Might be easier?" Phoebe suggested. "Daniel, Heidi and I were thinking of heading out later, you could come and mum could watch Case?"

Kyle briefly contemplated the idea before shaking his head. "Not sure Brax would love the idea of me leaving his son with someone he doesn't know. Besides, all of his stuff's at the hotel."

It wasn't until Kyle had said goodbye to everyone and left her mother's house that Phoebe found herself thinking about the situation Kyle was in; he was so busy trying to do everything right by his imprisoned brother that he hadn't seemed to realise that Casey, was his. That he had the final say in all the decisions not Brax.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

"Bennet? Kyle Bennet?" A male voice caused Kyle to turn around. It took him a moment to recognise the blonde man.

"Jacob Frasier? Mate, what are you doing here?" Kyle questioned his old friend from high school.

Pulling his old friend into a 'man' hug the blonde explained. "I've been doing security for the airport for the past few years. Are you back in the city? Last I heard you were with your old man."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, I did. We've just come back for a visit, heading back home today actually."

"Jacob?" Phoebe appeared with her mother beside her. Casey was awake in the older woman's arms while Phoebe carried an empty baby carrier.

"Phoebe?" Jacob couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, he hadn't seen her in almost 4 years, having only kept in contact for a year after Kyle left. "Did you guys get back together? Oh woah, you've got a kid?" He noticed the baby.

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "We're not. And we don't." She pointed to Casey. Fran was trying to hold in a small chuckle, Jacob hadn't been the only one to assume the child was Kyle and Phoebe's during their stay.

"Yeah, no." Kyle agreed. "It's uh, complicated."

"Right-O. Where are you living now dude?" Jacob accepted Kyle's answer.

"Summer Bay?" Kyle wondered if anyone in Melbourne had ever heard of the small town. "It's a few hours away from Sydney."

Phoebe didn't want to interrupt the two catching up but it was nearing time for them to board the plane. "I don't want to interrupt but Kyle, if we want to catch our flight we've got to go now."

"Right, I'll leave you guys to it. Well next time you're in town we've got to grab a beer." Kyle nodded.

"Sounds good. And if you're ever around Sydney. Give us a call."

Jacob nodded and bid the group goodbye. "It was lovely to see you both and to meet this little one," Fran grinned at Casey.

"It was great to see you too Ms Nicholson. Look after yourself, yeah?" Kyle smiled gratefully at the woman as he took Casey in his arms. Really not looking forward to the flight because it didn't seem like Casey had any intentions of falling asleep prior to take-off.

"Yes, Mum. You can't go ending up in hospital again, alright?" Phoebe pulled her mother into a hug.

Fran sighed, "Not even to get another visit from you?"

Phoebe pulled away, an unamused look on her face. "Not funny mum."

"Oh stop it, you. I'll be fine." Fran lightly smacked her daughter's arm. "And you Kyle, don't let her worry about me at all."

Kyle grinned. "I'm not sure that'll be easy."

"This is the final boarding call for Virgin Australia flight VA8735 Melbourne to Sydney. Please proceed to gate 3. This is the final boarding call for Virgin Australia flight VA8735 Melbourne to Sydney. Please proceed to gate 3." The announcement came over the speaker.

"That's us." Kyle quickly picked up his bag. Placing it on top of the suitcase in order to be able to wheel them both while holding Casey.

"Alright. Bye mum. I'll talk to you soon." Phoebe kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye mum."

"Have a safe flight." Fran called after them as they headed towards their gate. Waiting until they made their way out onto the tarmac before leaving the airport. It had been lovely to see how happy Kyle made Phoebe, even if they were just friends.

* * *

Mid-way through their flight Kyle told Phoebe, "When we land, I'm taking Casey to see Brax straight away."

"As soon as we get back? Won't you be too tired?"

Kyle shrugged. "Brax wants to see his son, and we'd have to wait until next week otherwise."

"Kyle, Brax shouldn't be dictating what you do every day. I get that he wants to see Casey, but he can't just expect you to drop everything to go see him whenever he wants." Phoebe didn't want to upset Kyle but he didn't seem to understand her point.

"He's Casey's dad. He deserves to see his child as much as possible." Kyle was holding Casey, who, after spending the entire take-off crying, was finally asleep.

Phoebe nodded. "I get that, Kyle I do. But can you really spend the next eighteen years taking Casey to the prison every week."

Kyle shot her a look, clearly unimpressed with her comment. "What other choice do I have? Casey deserves to know his dad."

"I'm not saying he doesn't. But Kyle, Brax doesn't get to call the shots. You do. And you need to make the decisions based on what's best for Casey and for you, not Brax."

Kyle shook his head. "Brax is what's best for him. Phoebe I'm just trying to give him that." Deciding she didn't want the rest of their plane ride to be tense, Phoebe decided to drop the topic. "Alright."

"Do you want to come with us? Or wait? Or do you want to head back earlier?" Kyle asked her.

Phoebe shrugged. "I might just hang around?"

"Alright." Kyle nodded and shut his eyes, clearly not interested in speaking to her.

* * *

"I'll see you back here in an hour?" Kyle asked. Phoebe nodded, after picking the car up as soon as they landed they'd decided that Phoebe was going to stay in town while Kyle took Casey to the jail. Waving her goodbye, Kyle made his way toward the jail, through security and into the indoor visitors area.

"Brax." Kyle greeted his brother with a handshake. "How've you been?"

Brax shrugged. "Can't complain. How's everything with you?"

"Good. We just got back from Melbourne, not sure the little guy enjoys flying all that much."

Brax chuckled as he reached into the pram, pulling his son into his arms. "Thanks for bringing him in."

"Of course." Kyle nodded.

"Uh why'd you go down to Melbourne?" Brax couldn't remember whether or not Kyle had mentioned the reason for their trip.

"Phoebe's mum was in hospital. So I went down with her."

Brax nodded. "I didn't think you guys were together anymore?" Kyle shook his head.

"We're not. I just went for moral support."

Good. Kyle wouldn't have time to care for Casey if he got back together with Phoebe. The woman had also taken up a large amount of his brother's attention. "Right-o. Probably a good thing."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "What's good?"

"Well you've got a lot on your plate with; Casey, the restaurant and the gym. She'd take up too much of your time." Brax spoke, his gaze focused on Casey. Unaware of the confusion falling over Kyle's face.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Kyle muttered. He had to focus on Casey, anything else was an unnecessary distraction. "Uh Andy's been taking care of the gym, it's going really well."

"Good." Brax nodded, the two spent the next hour discussing the business. When it came time for Kyle and Casey to leave, Brax reluctantly placed Casey, who'd fallen asleep, back in the pram.

"I guess we'll see you next week?" Kyle spoke, Brax nodded. "Yep. Won't be going anywhere."

Kyle chuckled lightly. After saying their goodbyes Kyle exited the prison, unaware that Brax was standing still, silently watching him leave.

It wasn't right. The whole situation was messed up. How much longer was he supposed to go, only seeing his child for an hour every week?

He hated feeling angry at his brother, but his resentment towards Kyle was growing. Why was it that Kyle got to be with Casey, when he couldn't? It wasn't fair.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me how it went?" Phoebe asked quietly, they'd been driving nearly five minutes and Kyle was yet to say anything.

"Fine." Kyle kept his eyes on the road.

"Kyle." Phoebe rolled her eyes.

Kyle sighed. "It was weird." But it was always weird, Kyle was hoping that, given time the visits would become less awkward.

"Weird, how?" Phoebe pried.

Kyle shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Well Phoebe, once a week I take his kid into a jail, stumble through a conversation for an hour and then say, 'Well Brax, time for me to take your son and get back to my life. See you next week, same time? Same place? Okay see ya. Have a nice time."

Phoebe sighed, it wasn't difficult to tell that the situation was frustrating for Kyle. Before she had the chance to respond her phone rang. Quickly answering, in the hope that the loud ringtone didn't wake the sleeping child, Phoebe spoke. "Hello?"

Her eyes widened as the woman on the other end spoke. "Really? I don't even have my website updated at the moment. Are you serious?

"No. No. I'm interested. How long is it for?" Kyle glanced at Phoebe who grinning from ear to ear as she spoke into the phone.

"No way! And they want me?"

Kyle chuckled softly at Phoebe's excitement, causing Phoebe to glance at him. "Thankyou so much. That's incredible. Could you give me a day to decide? I've just got a few things to sort out."

"That soon? Wow. Yeah of course. I will let you know by this time tomorrow. Thankyou you so much."

"What's that about?" Kyle asked as soon as she hung up.

Phoebe couldn't hide her smile. "The Jezabels want me to be their supporting act on their Australian tour."

"Woah. Again? Phoebe, that's great." It really, really was. Kyle really was happy for her.

Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, it is. They saw my older website, before Nieve and had me shortlisted. Apparently their first act, had to drop out and now they want me."

Kyle raised his eyebrows. "How soon do they want you?"

"I'd have to leave within the next few days." Phoebe spoke, excitement clearly in her voice. This was her chance.

"That soon?" Kyle asked. Was she really going to leave, after everything? "Wow. Are you going to take it?"

Phoebe thought the answer was obvious, of course she was. . But there was something in the way Kyle spoke that made her stop and think. Did he not want her to go?

"Um..."


	15. Chapter 15

"Um….I guess I'll have to think about it." Phoebe's response was quiet.

Kyle knew it was an amazing opportunity for her and that she deserved to have it, but a huge part of him didn't want her to leave.

"I think you should take it." Phoebe looked at Kyle, a slight frown on her face. He wanted her to go?

"Really?"

Kyle nodded. "The only reason you didn't go last time they asked was because of me. You obviously wanted to go, and they obviously want you if they asked you again."

Phoebe grinned. "What can I say, I'm a woman in demand."

"Got no idea why." Kyle smirked. Phoebe hit his shoulder lightly. "Not funny."

After a long, quite drive back to the bay, Kyle dropped Phoebe off at her caravan before returning home. He'd only been back just over two hours when he heard a knock of the front door. Opening the door, he couldn't hide the confusion when he saw Phoebe standing on the doorstep.

"What're you doing here?" They'd been with each other not too long ago.

Phoebe bit her lip unsure of what to say. Her silence was all Kyle needed to realise why she was there. She was going to take the gig.

"You're leaving?" Kyle questioned softly. Phoebe nodded.

"Tomorrow morning. Yeah." Phoebe nodded again.

"I'll miss you."

Phoebe smiled softly. "I'll miss you too."

Kyle was silent.

"Kyle…if you want me to stay, all you have to do is tell me." She spoke quietly.

"I…I want you to be happy." Kyle swallowed as he glanced at the small distance between the two.

"I know." Phoebe paused. "But all you have to do, is say the word."

"I can't do that Phoebe. I want what's best for you, and Summer Bay isn't it."

"Kyle," She took a step closer.

Kyle swallowed. "Are you all packed?"

Phoebe nodded. "Yes."

"Phoebe..." Kyle whispered.

"Say it Kyle," Phoebe murmured. "Please."

Kyle shut his eyes for a brief moment. "I can't keep you here."

"I want to stay here."

"No you don't." Kyle couldn't keep her there. She needed to be out in the world, spreading her wings.

"Then what do I want?" Phoebe cupped the sides of his face. "Kyle, what do you want?"

Kyle found himself unable to string a sentence together as they locked eyes.

"Kyle." Phoebe softly stroked the side of his face. "Please."

Kyle gave a small nod. Phoebe smiled softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. The two locking lips in a kiss. Disappearing quickly from the living room towards Kyle's bedroom.

* * *

It almost eleven when Casey's cries woke Kyle. Rolling out from under the covers Kyle almost didn't register a sleeping Phoebe's limbs entangled with his own.

He shouldn't have given in to the temptation of being with her, it was only going to make saying goodbye so much harder.

Untangling himself from her Kyle tried not to wake her as he left the room.

"Come on Case." Kyle frowned hearing a voice inside Casey's room. Opening the door Kyle was surprised to see Josh holding the almost two month old.

"I'm sorry did he wake you?" Kyle asked, knowing how important it was that Josh had a good nights sleep for school the next day.

Josh shook his head. "I was studying. Thought you would've been too tired to hear him, so I came in."

"Sorry. I was out to it." Kyle commented. "I'll take him off your hands."

"Thanks." Josh handed the screaming baby over to Kyle. "Uh I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep. Get some sleep yeah?" Kyle commented as he rocked the baby slightly. Aware he'd have to go make a bottle.

"Yeah, night. Phoebe-?" Kyle turned around to see Phoebe come to a stop in the doorway.

Shock plastered on her face, "Josh!"

"What are you doing here?" Josh asked. He knew that Kyle had gone to Melbourne with her but he thought she'd gone back to her caravan.

"I'm um, um…" Phoebe struggled to find the right words. "I came to talk to Kyle."

Josh scrunched up his face. "At eleven o'clo-oh. Oh." Josh suddenly realized what had happened. "Um, I'm going to go. Now."

"Night Josh." Kyle sighed, continuing to rock the baby.

Phoebe bit her lip nervously as she glanced at Kyle once Josh left. "So…"

"I've got to feed him." Kyle regretfully said. Phoebe nodded and followed him to the kitchen. Watching silently as he prepared the bottle, sitting down on the couch to feed it to him.

"I want to stay." Phoebe spoke firmly. She'd made her decision.

Kyle shook his head. "You can't. There's nothing here for you anymore."

"What?"

Kyle swallowed heavily. He had to do this, for her own good. "There's nothing here for you. Why would you stay?"

"For you, Kyle. For us?" Phoebe's voice was shaky as she spoke. She thought he wanted her stay?

"There is no us. Phoebe. Tonight? It was goodbye."

Tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes. "Goodbye?"

"Yes." Kyle's voice cracked, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep up his façade.

"But I love you. And you love me. Kyle, it doesn't have to be this way."

Kyle stared down at Casey, unable to look her in the eye. "I don't…" He found himself unable to tell her, he didn't love her. "It has to be this way."

"Kyle, please don't do this." Phoebe begged.

Kyle stood up. He couldn't do it anymore. "Phoebe, there is no us. There never will be, okay? There's no point in you staying, I don't need you. You may as well go."

Phoebe burst into sobs as he walked away. "Kyle…Please."

Not looking back, knowing if he did, he'd break. Kyle disappeared back to his room, taking Casey with him.

* * *

"Is Phoebe here?" Josh asked the next morning when he saw Kyle making a coffee.

"No." Kyle spoke sharply. Moving to prepare a bottle for when Casey woke up as he waited.

Josh pursued his lips as he watched his housemate. "Are you two…back together?"

"No." Kyle muttered. Wishing Josh wouldn't continue to question him. The teenager however was still sitting at the table when Kyle returned to the living room. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

Josh sighed and nodded, standing up. "Kyle, I know it's none of my business and that you've got a lot going on, obviously." Josh motioned to Casey. "But, if there's any possibility of you two working things out, you should give it your best shot. You need her, bro."

Kyle mulled over Josh's words and the teenager headed to get dressed. He didn't need her. He could do it all on his own, without tying her down. There wasn't any hope of the two reuniting, was there? He just had to move on.

"What do you think I should do?" Kyle looked questioningly at the baby. Casey gurgled loudly, his blue eyes staring intently at Kyle. Shaking his head lightly, Kyle sighed. "You just want your food, hey?"

* * *

"Phoebe, hey!" Josh called out, running down the beach.

Phoebe removed her gaze from the ocean in time to see Josh come to a halt beside her. "Look it's none of my business, but you and Kyle. You guys need to sort this all out."

"Josh. I'm leaving." Phoebe spoke quietly. "Now. I got offered a gig, and I've got to get to the airport."

"What? Congrats. Phoebe that's great." Josh paused, not knowing if what he was about to say was a good idea, "But, you can't go."

Phoebe's eyes widened, taken aback by his comment. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that to sound the way it did." Josh shook his head. "But Kyle, needs you. You can't leave him now."

Phoebe swallowed. "I spoke to him, Josh. He doesn't need me."

"You've kept him together though all this. Phoebe, he does. Casey does too."

Phoebe sighed. "I…He told me to go. He doesn't want me here. And I can't be around him, knowing he doesn't want me."

"But he does!"

Phoebe sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I, gotta go. Josh, I'll see you? Tell Andy and everyone, that I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye."

* * *

"Kyle! Kyle!" Josh shouted running up the breezeway to his house. Kyle glanced up from where he was doing Angelos' accounts.

"If you could shout a bit louder. I don't think Casey heard you."

"Sorry." Josh cringed. "Look, dude. You've got to go stop Phoebe. She's on her way to the airport."

"Good." Kyle returned his focus to his laptop. "She deserves to go."

"But she doesn't want to go." Josh protested.

Kyle raised an eye brow. "Did she tell you that?" Josh's brief silence answered Kyle's question.

"Well no, but I could tell. The same way it's obvious to anyone, that you still love her and she loves you."

Kyle shook his head. "Casey's my priority. I don't have time for a relationship, and Phoebe deserves better than that. She deserves everything and I can't give that to her. Josh when you care about people, you do what's best for them. Even if it sucks for you."

"What, so you reckon that if you love someone, set them free?" Josh snickered.

"Kyle, you and I both know that's complete bullshit. If you love someone you should fight for how you feel and what you really want. You can't just sit back and let things go then expect that maybe it will all come back again because it is 'meant to be.' You are not meant to have something you didn't fight for. You gotta fight for her Kyle."

Kyle paused, visibly thinking through Josh's words.

"Kyle. She's on her way to the airport now. You've got to go." Josh encouraged his housemate.

Kyle glanced towards the front door. Desperately wanting to go after Phoebe, to stop her from leaving. "I…I…can't." He had to focus on Casey. For Ricky. And for Brax.

"Casey's asleep." Kyle glanced towards the hallway.

Josh shook his head. "I'll watch him. Go after her Kyle. You'll regret it, if you don't."

A sudden rush fell over Kyle, immediately standing up and reaching for his keys. "I've got to go."

Josh watched with a wide grin as Kyle rushed to the front door, turning around to thank him. "Thanks Josh."

Josh pulled out his phone to text his girlfriend, explaining why he wasn't going to school and asking her to bring her notes that afternoon.

Pulling out of the street Kyle couldn't remember why he was so insistent on having Phoebe leave. They loved each other. That was all that mattered. They could make it work.

* * *

 **Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and spent time with your friends/family. Wishing you all the VERY best in 2016, and I'll upload chapter sixteen early in the new year! Has anyone got any interesting NY resolutions? Happy Holidays! X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Slamming the front door of his car shut and rushing into the airport, Kyle ran towards the domestic check-in and scanning the crowds for Phoebe.

"This is the last call for Virgin Australia flight VJ871 Sydney to Melbourne. Remaining passengers please make your way to gate 7." The announcement caused panic to rise in Kyle, what if he missed her?

What if he didn't get to her in time? What if Phoebe got on the plane, and left? Thoughts ran through Kyle's mind as he headed to the gate. He had to stop her.

He had to stop her. He had to. Didn't he?

He saw Phoebe passing her boarding pass to the flight attendant, her carry-on bag slung over her shoulder and her guitar case in her other hand. Kyle froze.

She was about to go on tour with the Jezabels. It was the most amazing opportunity for her, one that she deserved. One he couldn't take away from her. It wasn't fair on her.

He couldn't be the one to stop her from chasing her dreams. Swallowing hard, Kyle took a breath. Watching as she accepted the boarding pass back and walk the short distance out onto the tarmac.

"Sir, are you alright?" A security guard asked.

Kyle snapped out of his gaze. "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

The man nodded slightly unsure. But walked away, still keeping a nervous eye on Kyle.

Turning his attention to the window, he picked Phoebe out with ease of practise. Watching as she climbed the stairs before disappearing through the plane's doorway. She was gone.

* * *

Josh craned his neck to see past Kyle when he eventually arrived back at the house. "Where is she?"

Kyle lifted his arm so he could see his watch. "Probably stuck in Melbourne traffic by now."

"What?"

Kyle shook his head. "I hope Case hasn't been too much trouble?"

Josh opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a bubbly voice floating through the hallway. Marilyn appeared seconds late, "Oh Kyle, you're back. I just came by to see how you were doing and I thought Josh might need a hand."

"Oh thankyou Marilyn. I should've taken him with me…" Kyle mumbled. "Or not bothered to go at all."

Marilyn shook her head. "Nonsense. It's no trouble. Would you like for me and John to look after him for tonight?"

Kyle shook his head. "Oh no. I can't ask you to do that."

Marilyn placed her hand on Kyle's arm. "Oh Kyle, it's no trouble. We love the little sweetheart."

Kyle shook his head. "No. No. It's okay. Maybe another time. Thankyou Marilyn."

Marilyn smiled and nodded, accepting the young man wasn't going to change his mind. "You just let us know, absolutely anytime you need a break. I'll see you boys later. Bye. Bye."

As soon as Marilyn left the house Josh turned around to Kyle. "You didn't make it in time?"

"Guess I left it too late." Kyle muttered. He'd left it all too late and now he had to live with the consequences.

Josh sighed and looked at his phone. "I might head into school for the rest of the day."

Half an hour later Kyle slammed the books, he'd been trying to do, shut. Trying to focus on Angelos wasn't taking his mind off of everything. Tugging a hand through his hair roughly Kyle sighed. It had been an insanely hectic past two months and it felt like he'd been on autopilot through it all.

He'd been going through all the right motions, doing everything he thought he was supposed to do but nothing seemed to have changed. He was still trying to appear calm and collected on the surface while struggling to keep everything together underneath.

The last time he remembered everything being okay was before Phoebe's launch in the city last year. He was so tired. So, so, so tired. Of everything.

* * *

Kyle woke to his phone ringing throughout the house, wiping the sleep from his eyes he reached for it.

"Hello?"

"Kyle, it's Drew. There's some guy, Malcom Mills? He said you were supposed to meet him here?" He heard one of his staff speak.

Twisting his wrist to glance at his watch he swore under his breath. He was supposed meet a supplier twenty minutes ago. "I'm on my way. Offer him whatever he needs. It's on the house."

"Okay boss." He hung up the phone quickly and rushed to his room to get dressed for work.

He was almost out the door when Casey's cries alerted him of his presence. "Oh my god." Kyle couldn't believe he'd been ready to leave without the baby.

Leaning over Casey's crib Kyle pick him up. "I'm sorry buddy. Hey, how you doing?" He spoke softly, hoping his tone would soothe the baby. "Come on, Case. We'll go for a drive, yeah."

Reaching for the nappy bag he threw in anything he thought Casey might need. "You're hungry too aren't you, come on." He didn't know why but talking through his actions seemed to calm Casey's cries slightly, and for that, he was thankful.

When he entered the kitchen, he's never been happier to see a pre-made bottle in his entire life. He made a mental note to thank Marilyn when he got the chance. Balancing Casey in one arm. He slid both his own bag, and the baby bag onto his shoulder before grabbing his keys. "Okay. We've got everything. Let's go."

* * *

"Andy. Please, I'll not even be an hour, tops. You just have to give him his bottle, change him and he'll go back to sleep. Please." Kyle all but begged his friend. He was standing the office of the gym, "I'll pay you double for your shift."

It was visible to Andy that Kyle was stressed out of his mind and he really wished he could help him. "Mate, I would but I've got boot camp out on the beach. I've got to go, it's all set up and they're waiting for me. Sorry."

Kyle scrubbed at his face and groaned. What was he supposed to do? "Alright. Yeah, go."

"Sorry." Andy regretfully spoke. "Why don't you see if Marilyn or John can watch him?"

Kyle followed Andy out of the office. "I didn't think of it when I left and now I don't have time to head back to the house, I'm already over half an hour late."

"Is everything okay?" A female voice interrupted the pair. Andy and Kyle turned to see Amy standing with a worried look on her face. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Is something wrong?"

"Uh no. Sorry, I've got to go." Kyle turned to rush off. Casey whimpered from his carrier, the drive had soothed his cries but the baby was still restless as he was due for a feed.

"Wait, wait." Andy held up a hand. He turned to Amy. "Are you busy right now?"

Amy shook her head. "No? I just finished my workout, why?"

Andy grinned. "Would you be able to watch Casey," He motioned to the baby, "For an hour? Kyle's got an important meeting and I've got bootcamp."

"Andy. She doesn't have to watch him." Kyle then looked at Amy, "It's fine. Don't worry about, I'll just take him with me. Or cancel."

Amy shook her head. "No. I can do it? I'm not busy?"

Kyle shook his head. "I'm sure you've got better things to do…"

Amy laughed lightly. "Kyle. I work with children all day. I'm sure an hour won't kill me."

Kyle looked reluctantly down at Casey and back at Amy. "If you're sure…"

Amy smiled kindly. "It's no problem. We'll meet you outside in hour?"

"Thankyou so much. I owe you, big time. Thankyou."

Amy shook her head and motioned for him to hand of the carrier. "It's no problem. Go to your meeting."

Kyle nodded. "Thanks again."

He rushed up the restraunat, noticing the supplier sitting at a table near the balcony. "Mr Mills? Kyle Braxton," He held out his hand. "I'm so sorry for my timing, I had family emergency that I had to attend to. I hope my staff, were accommodating?"

The man stood up and shook his hand. "Please, Malcom is fine. And yes, they were. Especially the young man behind the bar."

* * *

"Kyle, hey. How'd you go?" Amy waved Kyle over to the table she was sitting at.

Kyle shrugged as he took a seat opposite her. "Same as any supplier. Talks up the product, tries to get me to increase the price I'll purchase the stock for. Thankyou so much for looking after Casey, I hope he wasn't too much trouble?"

"I really don't mind. I gave him a bottle a little after you left and he's been asleep ever since."

"Well thankyou anyway. I got in from Melbourne yesterday and just completely forgot about this meeting." Kyle told her.

"Oh why were you down in Melbourne?" Amy questioned curiously, taking a sip from her juice.

Kyle exhaled deeply. "It's complicated?"

Amy grinned. "Everything with you is, isn't it?"

Kyle bit his lip, he wasn't going to deny her statement though. "Uh, Phoebe? Her mum was in hospital, she's alright now but we stayed down there for a few days."

"Oh." Amy couldn't help but wonder why Kyle had gone with Phoebe. "Are you two…"

Kyle shook his head. "No. Not anymore. She's actually gotten a gig on tour with the Jezabels."

"The band?" Amy couldn't hide her surprise. "I love them! She must be amazing."

Kyle smiled and nodded. "She is. Ah look, I'm sure you've got better things to be doing. But next time you're in Angelos dinner and drinks. On the house."

"Oh you don't have to do that. Seriously. Kyle, it was no problem."

"I do." Kyle grinned. "So unless you're planning on avoiding the only restaurant in town, you're going to have to accept my offer."

Amy's eyes widened, "Angelos is the only restaurant?"

"Yeah. And there's the diner. You didn't realise?"

Amy shook her head. "No I haven't really been here long enough to explore."

Kyle nodded. "There's not much to explore. It is a pretty small town."

"Yeah but everyone's lovely. I'm really liking it." Amy had spent the past few weeks getting to know a few of the locals; her colleagues at the hospital were all friendly and the ladies in the diner were all very welcoming.

"They're great." Kyle agreed. While the town was small, the support they gave each other was huge. Kyle first noticed it when Casey passed away but what had really shocked him was how much they'd rallied around him, and little Casey, as soon as they heard about Ricky.

"You moved here because of your brothers right?" Amy asked, curious to get to know him better.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Not that any of them are in the Bay now."

"Why'd you stay after they all left?" Amy suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm getting too personal."

"It's fine." Kyle said kindly. "Heath was the only one who really left by choice and I guess I've never really thought about it. I've got the restaurant and now, the gym. My girlfriend was here, and I needed to be around for Ricky and the baby…and then.."

Amy nodded, letting Kyle know he didn't have to continue. She watched with curiosity as Kyle redirected his gaze onto Casey. He was unlike anyone she'd ever met, and she wouldn't deny that he interested her.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this shotty chapter. And my sincerest apologies for the long wait. Hope you found this one okay, and that you like the next chapter better :)**

 **Thoughts on Amy?**


End file.
